Construyendo lazos
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Y como siempre la historia tiene lugar en el episodio 18 de la sexta temporada de Charmed esperamos la disfruten tanto como nosotros al escribirla. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.
1. Chapter 1

La historia tiene lugar en el episodio 18 de la sexta temporada de Charmed esperamos la disfruten tanto como nosotros al escribirla.

Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.

Esta historia esta coescrita con Castiel y ha sido un profundo agrado trabajar escribiendo con él, así que visiten si blog H t t p : / / s u p e r n a t u r a l – h u n t e r s –a d u l t f i c s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / ? z x = 5 c f 0 3 7 6 8 4 5 8 7 d 5 0 7

Leo cerró los ojos y se concentro en sentir a su hijo tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo pues su hijo lo había bloqueado, en momentos como este agradecía ser un anciano porque como un Luz blanca no habría podido sentirlo, finalmente lo encontró en el parque, Leo se apresuro a ir porque solo podía sentir de su hijo emanar olas de profundo dolor y no de ira como había aparentado Chris en un principio.

"Hijo tenemos que hablar" dijo en cuanto se materializo.

"No te atrevas a llamarme hijo, no tienes derecho a hacerlo, VETE, VETE LEO, no quiero hablar contigo, te odio"

Que había pasado con ese triste muchacho con el que había estado hablando en el puente, no Leo no podía dejarse afectar por las palabras de su hijo, su pequeño lo necesitaba, por lo que cerró los ojos conto hasta tres y rompió el silencio.

"Chris, entiendo que este enojado pero debemos hablar, como vamos a solucionar las cosas si no me hablas" dijo acercándose a su hijo.

Chris no podía creer en las palabras de su padre, su corazón estaba lleno de resentimiento hacia él.

"no quiero hablar contigo, solo déjame, solo, no te necesito me entiendes NO TE NECESITO" dijo empujando a Leo lejos de él...

"Christopher, basta se que estas enojado conmigo pero no te permitiré que me faltes el respeto" dijo sujetándole de los brazos y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Leo podía ver en los ojos de Chris fuego, no de odio, si no de dolor y resentimiento hacia él.

"suéltame, no tienes derecho a pedirme respeto Leo… SUELTAME" dijo zafándose de las manos de Leo.

Leo tuvo que luchar para mantener el control, le dolía tanto ver a su hijo en esas condiciones, pero ahora su dolor no importaba tenía que ser fuerte por Chris, sabía que si lo dejaba ir ahora lo perdería para siempre.

Mientras sujetaba a su hijo con la mano izquierda para impedirle orbitar con la derecha le corto las alas, mientras veía el pánico ciego de su hijo.

"es por tu bien hijo no estás en condiciones de estar solo"

"¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! tú que sabes que me conviene, ni siquiera me conoces, regrésame mis poderes AHORA, quiero alejarme de ti para siempre... ¡REGRESAMELOS!" grito con toda la furia y el dolor que le provocaba el estar cerca de Leo...

"Basta Christopher" dijo Leo con una calma que no sentía, mientras le daba una pequeña sacudida, no para hacerle daño sino para lograr que su hijo recuperara algo de control, Leo suspiro profundamente, estaba a punto de orbitar a la mansión y meter a Chris a la regadera para lograr que su hijo se calmara.

Esa sacudida tomo por sorpresa a Chris, realmente Leo quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero todo el rencor que sentía hacia su padre le impedía ceder  
>"En que idioma quieres que te lo diga SUELTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ solo dame mis poderes y VETE." Grito tratando de empujar a su padre, por lo que Leo sin siquiera dudarlo orbito junto a Chris directo bajo la regadera y abrió la ducha de agua fría.<p>

"Cálmate Christopher"

"QUE TE PASA LEO" grito con desesperación, "déjame ir esta helada, SUELTAME, SUELTAME, me estas lastimando."

"Un poco de agua helada no te va a lastimar a lo sumo te dará un resfrió, pero si te ayudara a que termines la pataleta que estas lanzando" dijo sosteniéndolo bajo el agua.

Chris gritaba SUELTAME una y otra vez con toda la rabia que tenia, esperando a que alguna de las hermanas acudiera en su ayuda pero eso nunca pasó y le soltó un pequeño golpe a Leo en la cara.

"NO PUEDES TRATARME DE ESTA FORMA" grito

Leo dio media vuelta a Chris y golpeo con fuerza el trasero de su hijo.

"Y como quieres que te trate Christopher, si te comportas como un niño te trato como uno"

"AY" grito mas por la sorpresa que por el dolor, "¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO DE NUEVO!"

Leo se limito a darle otra palmada.

"Es suficiente hijo. Te advierto que si no cortas el berrinche te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te pegare hasta que lo cortes"

Esa amenaza llego hasta lo más profundo de Chris pero aun así no le daría el gusto a Leo de salirse con la suya.

"NO TE TENGO MIEDO" dijo con la voz más desafiante que tenia.

"hijo esa jamás ha sido mi intención solo quiero que te calmes lo suficiente para poder tener una conversación contigo" dijo sin poder sacar a un a su pequeño de debajo de la regadera ya que aun estaba demasiado alterado.

"DEJAME IR, esto esta helado" dijo con su voz un poco ronca lo que denotaba que comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

"vas a estar tranquilo"

"si como sea, solo déjame ir"

Leo se sintió feliz de finalmente poder sacar a su muchachito del agua helada, Chris se veía tan pequeño e indefenso que solo podía pesar en lo hermoso que había sido su hijo cuando pequeño, ¿como su yo del futuro se había perdido el crecimiento de su hijito?

Leo los orbito a la habitación de Piper junto a unas toallas, dejo a Chris envuelto en una mientras saco ropa para él y para Chris, cuando se dio vuelta observo a su bebe tiritando de frio, no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable pero su hijo no le había dejado otra opción, pero no pudo evitar soltar la ropa y abrazar a su hijo y comenzar a secarlo con la toalla como si fuera un bebito.

"¿qué haces? no soy un niño, puedo hacerlo yo solo NO TE NECESITO" dijo tartamudeando de frio, pero en el fondo Chris sabia que esas palabras eran mentira pues disfrutaba que su padre lo secara y lo abrazara...

"en qué quedamos Christopher" dijo sin detenerse "ayúdame con el polerón" dijo tratando de sacarle la ropa, su hijo estaba tiritando demasiado de frio y eso comenzó a preocupar a Leo.

Chris solo se limito a obedecer a Leo, pues realmente sentía mucho frio y eso había dejado de lado la tensión que tenia hacia su padre.

"solo date prisa" tengo mucho frio, todo es por tu culpa."

"mi culpa Christopher, fui yo el que lancé un berrinche" dijo mientras le sacaba el polerón y secaba a su hijo, luego le puso la parte de arriba de su pijama de polar, cuando se acerco a los pantalones Chris le dio un palmetazo en la mano.

"ok, tienes tres minutos para estar vestido luego vamos a hablar" agrego tomando su ropa y dirigiéndose al baño a cambiarse la ropa mojada y darle privacidad a su hijo.

En cuanto Leo salió del cuarto Chris se abrió el pantalón y el resto de la ropa mojada, se cambio en cuestión de segundos pues el frio en su piel era insoportable, luego tomo la toalla y se miro al espejo para secarse el cabello y la cara, entonces se dijo a sí mismo "no puedo creer que esto esté pasando" entonces dio un pequeño estornudo.

Leo al sentir el estornudo de su hijo se apresuro a salir del baño y comenzó a secarle el pelo a su hijo.

"¿te sientes mal hijo?" dijo preocupado

"No me llames hijo, no tienes derecho a hacerlo" dijo alejándose de Leo "y no me siento mal ahora si no te molesta solo quiero que te vayas y me dejes dormir"

"tengo todo el derecho hacerlo, tu eres mi hijo… metete a la cama para que podamos conversar" dijo solo una vez que había terminado de secarle el cabello, no confiaba mucho en que su hijo se sintiera bien pero no podía estar resfriado solo por la mojada, era demasiado pronto.

"Tal vez yo sea tu hijo, pero para mí no eres mi padre" susurro mientras caminaba a la cama, Leo solo lo observo mientras se recostaba y cuando lo hizo Chris tapo su cara con las sabanas, esto con el fin de alejarlo.

"Christopher deja de actuar como un mocoso malcriado porque te tratare como uno y recuerda que yo crecí en los cuarenta" dijo al recordar como su padre ponía fin a todas sus pataletas. Pero Leo no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando vio a Chris envuelto entre las sabanas en la cama de sus padres, si Chris estaba tan enfadado que no se había dado cuenta que estaba en la cama de papá.

"Entonces regrésame mis podres para que pueda irme", dijo sin descubrir su cara y con la voz un poco ronca, al no escuchar respuesta de Leo, solo se limito a decir "YA PUEDES IRTE por lo menos déjame dormir en paz"

"Chris solo quiero que podamos conversar, hijo te lo ruego solo escúchame" al no recibir respuesta de Chris agrego "voy por algo de comer, no te duermas" dijo saliendo de la pieza.

Al oír los pasos de su padre saliendo del cuarto Chris se descubrió la cara y suspiro fuertemente, realmente quería irse de ahí pero ¿como podría hacerlo sin poder alguno?, rápidamente pensó en huir por la ventana pero esta estaba atascada, "Esto es grandioso" susurro

"dijiste algo hijo" dijo al regresar con un vaso grande le leche y un trozo de torta de chocolate.

"nada que te interese", Los ojos de Chris brillaron con la comida, han pasado horas desde la última vez que probo bocado, en especial con la torta de chocolate era su favorita, pero de ninguna forma daría a notar su debilidad ante Leo.

"siéntate a comer" le ordeno su padre, si Leo había notado los ojos con los que miraba su hijo la comida.

Chris no tuvo otra opción que obedecer, pues realmente tenía hambre, se sentó y le arrebato de las manos la torta de chocolate a Leo, le dio una gran mordida y dijo

"Solo lo hago porque tengo hambre no porque tú quieres"

"solo me interesa que te alimentes pequeño" dijo sentándose al lado de su hijo.

"hijo me interesas y sabes que no te regresare los podres hasta que tengamos una larga conversación donde me expliques que pude haber hecho en el futuro para causarte tanto dolor" dijo arrodillándose delante de su hijo y sujetándole las manos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas "hijo entiende tengo que saber, no puedo causarte tanto dolor nuevamente tengo que evitarlo, Chris que no permitiré que tu futuro se arruine"

Esas palabras hicieron enojar mucho a Chris, como podía atreverse Leo a decirle eso, entonces tomo el vaso de leche y se lo derramo en la camisa a su padre, se levanto y arrojo al suelo lo que quedaba de la torta

"YA ME CANSE DE TI, ENTIÉNDELO NO VINE AQUÍ PARA SALVAR NUESTRA RELACIÓN, VINE SOLO POR WYATT, NO ME INTERESA ESTAR CONTIGO, TE ODIO" grito con toda la furia y desesperación que sentía.

Leo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal pataleta de su hijo, pero solo podía pensar en que haría en esa situación el hombre más sensato que conocía, su padre Christopher Wyatt, no su padre no tendría que haber pasado jamás por eso pero él sí, de pronto comprendió que era esa justamente lo que tenía que hacer su hijo se sentía solo y perdido, lo que necesitaba era saber que su padre estaría para él siempre, lo bueno y lo malo, y lamentablemente ahora era lo malo, odiaba la idea de castigar a su hijo, pero él recordaba cuando era pequeño después de las nalgadas siempre su papá estaba a su lado dándole consuelo y aunque pareciera ridículo era cuando más seguro se sentía porque a pesar de lo malo que hiciera papá siempre estaría con él, así que con esa decisión se levantó y sujeto a su hijo de un brazo y le dio tres fuertes palmadas para lograr que Chris se calmara.

"Suficiente Christopher Perry Halliwell o tengo que darte la versión completa" termino la afirmación con una palmada particularmente fuerte.

"AY GRITO POR EL DOLOR, ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO, NO SOY UN NIÑO, CON UN DEMONIO SUELTAME LEO" grito con pánico en su voz pues Wyatt le había contado las palizas que Leo le había llegado a dar por meterse en problemas.

"pues podrías haberme engañado" dijo Leo mientras lo arrastraba hacia la cama y lo acomodaba sobre su regazo.

Chris solo se retorcía en el regazo de Leo y comenzó a gritar.

"SUELTAME LEO, SUÉLTAME TE ODIO, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO YA NO SOY UN NIÑO MALDITA SEA" grito Chris con todas sus fuerzas logrando contener las lagrimas de rabia que esta situación le provocaban. "NO PUEDES HACER ESTO, TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE...NO ERES NADA"

"yo SWAT soy SWAT tu SWAT padre SWAT"

"AYyyy Leo por favor no hagas esto"

"es SWAT papá SWAT Christopher"

"AY AY no me pegues por favor, por favor para Leo para"

"es SWAT papá SWAT Christopher"

"No eres mi padre, solo eres un gran idiota" grito con enojo mientras pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Leo se limito con destreza a bajarle el pantalón de pijama a medio muslo mientras le pagaba con fuerza, mientras Chris solo pataleaba pero no cedía, pero cuando sintió que Leo tomaba el borde de sus calzoncillos supo que había cometido un error.

"NO, NO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO LEO"

Leo odiaba causarle sufrimiento a su hijito pero que más podía hacer, si su muchacho se negaba a ceder, así que con tristeza le bajo los calzoncillos hasta donde tenía el pijama y siguió aplicando fuertes palmadas ahora en el trasero desnudo de su hijo. Pero el no dijo nada, no confiaba en su voz para hablar ahora.

Chris gritaba por el dolor, sus gritos hacían eco a las palmadas que Leo le impartía, pero lo que más miedo le dio fue el silencio rotundo de su padre

"aaay por favor, me duele, me duele, detente"

Leo respiro profundo y dejo su mano descansando en las nalgas ardiendo de su hijo y finalmente rompió su silencio.

"¿Christopher vas a terminar la pataleta y vamos a poder mantener una conversación civilizada?"

"no quiero hablar contigo… solo déjame… por favor", rogo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"lo siento hijo entonces no hemos terminado aquí" dijo reanudando las nalgadas, no sabía cuánto más podría hacer esto pero no podía terminada aquí, no sin perder a su hijo en el proceso, sabía que estaban en un punto de no retorno, se deba a Chris ahora su hijo jamás confiaría en él, cerró los ojos y pensó en su padre, cuantos sufrimientos le había causado, él jamás se había cuestionado siquiera que castigarlos le hubiese dolido a su padre una más que las nalgadas que él había recibido pero ahora que estaba al otro extremo cambiaria encantado de lugar, porque ser él el causante del llanto de su pequeño era aun más doloroso que recibir los azotes.

"detenté por favor papá, lo siento, lo siento voy a ser bueno, lo prometo solo para"

Leo suspiro con fuerza el solo quería sostener a su hijo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir jamás pero necesitaba saber que había ocurrido en el futuro para evitar el futuro sufrimiento de su hijo.

"¿vamos a conversar Chris?" dijo nuevamente descansando la mano sobre el trasero de su hijo.

Chris quería decir que no, pero cada momento que pasaba en esa posición lo hacían querer estar en contacto con su padre y solo se limito a obedecer a Leo.

"si como tú quieras, pero por favor detente papá" dijo con lagrimas de dolor en sus ojos y la voz quebrada.

"primero hijo quiero que sepas que te amo y estoy orgulloso de ti, y no me alcanzaran los días de mi vida para disculparme por el daño que te he causado, tanto en futuro como en el presente, hijo lo siento tanto" dijo ahogando los sollozos, "fui tan cruel contigo bebe no sabía que eras mi hijo" dijo acariciándole las nalgas para brindarle algo de alivio al dolor que sabia su hijo estaba sintiendo.

Chris había quedado impactado con esa declaración, siempre había soñado con el día en el cual resolvería todo con su padre, pero nunca se imagino que fuera de esa manera y mucho menos en esa posición, las palabras de Leo le llegaron hasta el corazón y lo hicieron sentir el peor de los hijos por todo lo que le había dicho y hecho a Leo, entonces comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

"papá perdóname" rogo con desesperación.

"mi tesoro no tengo nada que perdónate, mi bebe tranquilito" dijo cambiándolo de posición para poder mecer a su bebe que lloraba desconsoladamente. "tranquilo chiquito papi te tiene, bebito te juro que lo que sea que salió mal la primera vez lo voy a arreglar, mi tesoro no vas a tener que pasar por eso de nuevo"

"pero te mentí y te falte al respeto por favor perdóname perdóname papito", dijo llorando como un niño con miedo de perder a su padre y se aferro a la camisa mojada por la leche de su padre.

"mi bebito, no hay nada que perdonar" dijo Leo acariciándole el rostro a su hijo.

"pero manche tu ropa, te mentí, te grite, ¿cómo puedes quererme?"

"pero mi vida como no voy a quererte si eres mi milagro, hijito tu me haces tan feliz, nada mas importa."

Chris se aferro más a la camisa de Leo y seguía llorando como un niño pequeño.

"papá yo también te amo estaba equivocado contigo, es solo que..." su voz se corto con mas llanto.

"¿que mi tesoro?

"no quería hablarte por que tenía miedo, a que me rechazaras, por ser malo, papi te amo y quiero que estés conmigo"

"Nunca atengas miedo de mi hijo, jamás te rechazare si eres mi bebito, siempre estere contigo mi chiquito… Hijito sé que es que esto te hace daño pero necesito saber qué es lo que ocurrió en el futuro para poder evitarlo no quiero que tengas que pasar por esto nuevamente." Dijo abrazando con más fuerza a su hijo porque sentía que debía protegerlo.

"tú siempre me subestimabas cuando usaba mis poderes, para ti Wyatt siempre era el mejor"

Leo jamás creyó ser esa clase padre por lo que pregunto.

"hijo yo hacía eso o tu sentías eso"

"bueno yo siempre me sentí de esa forma" dijo secándose los ojos con la manga de su pijama

Leo continuo la tarea de secar los ojos de su hijo y con dulzura agrego.

"te prometo que jamás te sentirás de esa manera porque no pasara un día en que te diga lo maravilloso e importante que eres para mi, te amo hijo"

Chris comenzó a lagrimar de nuevo, esas palabras eran las más dulces que su padre le había dicho en su vida y siempre soñó con escucharlas.

"gracias papá, prometo que ser bueno"

"siempre has sido bueno mi pequeño valiente" dijo besándole la frente.

Chris solo se limito a abrazarlo y después de unos minutos bajo del regazo de Leo, se acomodo la ropa y no pudo evitar sobarse el trasero "Auch, para quererme tanto, golpeas muy bien mi trasero"

"y hay más de donde vino eso… así que espero te comportes" dijo dándole una pequeña palmadita

"hay" si papá lo hare, pero ¿cuándo vas a regresarme mis poderes?

"en tres semanas"

"¿Por qué? papá no puedes dejarme sin poderes tanto tiempo, NO ES JUSTO"

"¿quieres que sean tres meses?"

"no, no papi tres semanas están bien, además no es como si no lo mereciera"

"me alegro que estemos de acuerdo"

"Papá creo que deberías irte a cambiar la camisa, lamento haberte mojado"

"no te preocupes, ahora quieres otro vaso de leche antes de ir a dormir"

"no gracias, estoy bien"

"bueno solo por esta vez voy dejar pasar que le saltes al once, porque no cuenta lo que está en mi camisa ni el suelo pero sé que estas cansado, ahora vamos a preparar tu cuarto"

"si papá" dijo con resignación.

Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación de Leo se encontraron con la grata sorpresa que las hermanas le tenían preparada la habitación a Chris por lo que Leo se limito a meter a su hijo en la cama y darle beso de las buenas noches.

"duerme bien hijo, te amo mucho"

"tu igual papá y también te amo" dijo Chris antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

A la mañana siguiente Chris despertó por la luz que entraba de la ventana, se sentía algo diferente, se levanto para ver la calle por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero al correr la ventana no pudo evitar el estornudar un par de veces.

Después se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y un nuevo estornudo lo sorprendió, al salir del baño recordó que no tenia ropa que ponerse pues sus cosas estaban en P3 y no podía orbitar para haya, entonces bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su padre en la cocina "Buen día papá" "

"buen día hijo como dormiste"

"bien papá gracias" un nuevo estornudo estaba por salirle pero Chris logro evitarlo al tapar su nariz, "oye sabes donde esta mi ropa, la que traía puesta ayer cuando me trajiste es que debo irme ya al P3"

"esa ropa está en la lavandería, pero tienes toda tu ropa en tu habitación y ten por seguro que no vas a volver al P3, siéntate mientras preparo el desayuno" dijo Leo mientras comenzaba a prepararle el desayuno a su hijo.

"¿por que esta mi ropa en esa habitación?... con que derecho te atreviste a traer mis cosas sin siquiera consultarme" dijo enfadado

"Porque esa es tu habitación Christopher y no tengo porque consúltatelo, porque no vas a volver al P3 y ve cambiando el tonito irrespetuoso si no quieres desayunar con el trasero adolorido."

"no puedes prohibirme que vaya al P3, es de mamá y ahora que está en la escuela de magia, debo cuidarlo... Además ni siquiera me gusta esta casa"

"del P3 se encargan tus tías y tu padre, tu estarás muy ocupado intentado que te guste tu casa sobre todo tu habitación de donde no saldrás hasta que aprendas a comportarte."

"acaso... ¿estas castigándome?, porque ya no soy un niño no lo puedes hacer, además en el futuro yo me encargaba del P3 no veo por qué no lo puedo hacer ahora..."

"Si Christopher estoy castigándote, y mejor cambia tu actitud si no quieres unas nalgadas antes del desayuno."

"papá, no te parece suficiente el haberme quitado mis poderes, no me puedes castigar ¿que se supone que hare en mi habitación?"

"eso debiste pensarlo antes de ser tan irrespetuoso con tu padre" Leo le dio un beso en la frente y agrego "te hará bien descansar" mientras le entregaba un tazón de leche y un pan con huevos revueltos y otro de tostadas con palta.

"no me gusta la leche" dijo poniendo una cara de repugnancia "creo que iré a cambiarme primero, ahora regreso" Chris salió corriendo de la cocina pues tenía ganas de estornudar y no quería que su padre se diera cuenta luego subió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Leo no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver a su pequeño correr por las escaleras y le grito

"si anoche hiciste tu punto en mi camisa, ahora apúrate y vuelve a tomar tu leche"

Chris volvió cambiado a la cocina minutos después y lo primero que hizo fue tirar el vaso de leche en el fregadero "papá ¿hay café?" pregunto.

Leo le dio una palmada en el poto y sin decir una palabra le indico que tomara asiento en su puesto luego le relleno el vaso con leche.

"Después del desayuno te vas directamente a tu habitación"

"papá de verdad no me gusta la leche" dijo haciendo un pequeño berrinche

"No recuerdo haberte preguntado si te gustaba o no, te tomas tu desayuno y luego a tu habitación castigado el resto del día"

Chris no tuvo otra opción que comer el desayuno lo hizo de mala gana y dejo la leche para el final "¿papá de verdad tengo que tomar esta cosa?"

"si hijo tienes que tomar tu leche, Chris sé que es solo estás haciendo en rebeldía porque ayer hasta antes de derramarme la leche te la ibas a tomar" trato de razonar con su hijo.

Chris sabía que su padre tenía un punto y que sería muy difícil hacerlo cambiar, entonces suspiro fuertemente y se tomo la leche de una sorbo, poniendo cara de repugnancia "Listo, ahora que mas vas a obligarme a hacer" dijo sarcásticamente.

"ir a tu habitación, te quedas allí hasta que cambies tu actitud"

Chris lo miro enfadado, pero no dijo nada solo se levanto y se fue rápidamente a su habitación, azoto fuertemente la puerta, y se recostó en la cama a mirar el techo por algunos minutos hasta que se aburrió tanto que comenzó a cambiar de lugar su ropa pues Leo la había acomodado muy bien y eso no le gustaba luego de un par de horas de hacer y deshacer todo su cuarto, decidió salir a ver si Leo ya no estaba pero se sorprendió al encontrárselo cara a cara en el pasillo.

"Christopher que haces fuera de tu habitación"

"he...yo solo" tartamudeo de nervios ante la pregunta de su padre "quería decirte que siento lo de esta mañana papá" mintió pues realmente no lo sentía, solamente quería que su padre le levantara el castigo.

"me alegro que recapacitaras hijo, vamos a tu cuarto y conversamos"

Chris rodo sus ojos en señal de sarcasmo, pero sabía que si quería que Leo le levantara el castigo debía hacer todo lo que le decía, "Si papá vamos" dijo estornudando de nuevo.

"como te siente, no estarás incubando algo, déjame sentir tu frente" Chris rodo los ojos cuando su padre le toco la frente con la mano, por suerte para él Leo no encontró que tuviera temperatura así que Chris suspiro con alivio. Leo espero a que Chris se acomodara en la cama y él se sentó a su lado.

"veo que remodelaste tu habitación"

"Ho, si lo hice... la otra decoración era muy primitiva y no me gusto, solo le di mi toque personal" dijo recostándose boca abajo en la cama.

"me parece bien, mira Chris, se que debe parecer que tal vez estoy exagerando un poco, pero tienes que cuidarte y si no lo haces tú voy a tener que hacerlo por ti, me comprendes, mira solo ayer fuiste infectado por un demonio, y no comiste nada en todo el día, y de todo el tiempo que has estado aquí casi siempre se te olvida alimentarte, así que este es el trato, si te comes toda la comida sin protestar te levanto el castigo, pero hasta ese entonces descansar en esta tu pieza, que dices tenemos un trato" dijo dándole un toqui en la nariz.

"Eso es mentira yo si me alimentaba lo que pasa es que no estabas aquí para verlo " dijo con sarcasmo, "incluye mis poderes y tenemos un trato"

Leo quería llegar a un consenso con su hijo, él comprendía que Chris era legalmente un adulto, pero sabía que su hijo no se cuidaba había visto preocupado como el Luz Blanca iba adelgazando y sus ojos cada vez tenia mas ojeras (claro está que eso había mejorado una vez que Piper se había enterado que Chris era su hijo porque dejando de lado el hecho que había encontrado casi convertido en un demonio araña Chris había recuperado peso, pero tenía miedo que volviera sus hábitos mientras ahora que Piper no estaba).

"Una semana sin poderes y si te comportas como un niño bueno te disculpo las otras dos semanas"

"Bien... tenemos un trato papá" dijo con entusiasmo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a Leo.

"Ese es mi campeón" dijo Leo revolviéndole el cabello "aprovecha de dormir"

"no, no quiero dormir no tengo sueño..." contesto con desanimo.

"ok pero recuerda que debes descansar"

"papá no estoy cansando, solo estoy aburrido no tengo nada que hacer" dijo haciendo un puchero y volvió a estornudar en lo que parecía ser la centésima vez en el día.

"Christopher ¿te estás refriando?" dijo preocupado

"no seas dramático papá, debe ser el polvo en esta casa están vieja que debe estar repleta de él" dijo con sarcasmo esperando que su padre le creyera.

"mira el tono hijo… y bueno si estas tan aburrido aprovecha el tiempo haciendo el aseo de la casa" dijo parándose del lado de la cama de su hijo y le dio una palmada en el poto "rapidito, joven no quiero ni una partícula de polvo en esta vieja casa"

"papá, no me obligues ha hacer eso, hay mucho aquí me tardaría siglos en hacerlo"

"Rapidito Christopher mientras antes comiences antes terminaras" dijo saliendo de la pieza.

"papá, no lo voy a hacer acaso limpiare mi cuarto, ¡pero el resto de la casa no lo hare!" grito

"AHORA CHRISTOPHER" ordeno Leo levantando la voz por primera vez desde que se entero que Chris era su hijo, no entendía que le ocurría al muchacho que desde que despertó estaba llevando la contra en todo y regañando por todo, pero no iba a tolerar la desobediencia, así que volvió al cuarto de su dijo con fuerza pero con cuidado levanto a su hijo de la cama le propino tres fuertes palmadas en el poto y le dijo. "una queja mas y cumplirás el castigo original esta claro".

Los ojos de Chris se iluminaron al escuchar el tono de voz de su padre y recordó que si quería recuperar sus poderes y ser libre debía obedecerlo en todo "Lo siento papá" dijo mirando al suelo tratando de hacerse el mártir "yo...limpiare"

"eso espero hijo" dijo abrazando a su cachorro, un poco arrepentido de haber sido tan duro con su hijo.

Chris aprovecho la situación para persuadir a su padre "papi, por favor no me castigues así, déjame limpiar solo mi cuarto, lo dejare impecable...lo prometo"

"El desván y el de tu hermano"

Wyatt era un bebe, ¿cuánto desorden podría haber en su cuarto? se pregunto Chris antes de responder, y bueno el desván era otra cosa pero sabía que su padre estaba transando bastante no quiso tentar su suerte, "bueno si también esos cuartos"

"ok" Leo sabia que la casa estaba limpia él mismo la había limpiado en la mañana pero tampoco iba a dejar que su hijo se saliera con la suya así de fácil. "bueno empieza a ordenar mientras preparo el almuerzo"

Chris solo se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar las cosas para la limpieza, no disfrutaba el hacerlo pero no había otra opción comenzó con el cuarto de Wyatt y en el suyo no se tardo demasiado pues estaba muy ordenado, pero el desván fue otra historia estaba lleno de polvo, tierra y telarañas como le gustaría tener sus poderes para hacerlo de la manera fácil,

Aun así continuo limpiando hasta que Leo volvió a subir a verlo.

"El almuerzo está listo"

"vamos me muero de hambre" dijo al salir corriendo del desván

"quieto ahí" dijo Leo mientras le sacaba un poco el polvo que Chris había acumulado encima. "ahora a lavarse las manos y a la mesa."

Chris solo rodo sus ojos y se limito a obedecer corrió al baño se lavó las manos y en cuestión de segundos se reunieron Leo en el comedor "Listo papá"

Así pasaron la semana Leo diciéndole lo maravilloso hijo que era, evitando que su hijo estuviera todo el día de caza de demonios, claro está que pudo mantenerlo en casa haciendo investigación dos días después tuvo que ceder y devolverle los poderes por seguridad, eso sí bajo la estricta amenaza de que si se arrancaba al inframundo sin compañía no solo perdería los poderes por un mes sino que se llevaría unas nalgadas que no sentaría cómodo en una semana.

Y por su parte Chris cada vez tenía que hacer más esfuerzos para ocultar su resfrió que a ese paso ya no era solo resfrió, pues sus ojos lagrimeaban por las noches, se sentía agotado y por si fuera poco los estornudos eran cada vez más constantes, sus intentos de ocultarlo cayeron durante el almuerzo pues le estornudo en la cara a Leo y por si fuera poco su nariz comenzó a escurrirse sin control.

Leo se preocupo por su hijo él había estado seguro que Chris le estaba ocultando algo pero no se imagino que fuera algo con respecto a su salud, se acerco a tocarle la frente a su hijo y lo encontró ardiendo, en momentos como ese estaba agradecido de haberse preocupado de los detalles legales y hacer hecho pasar a Chris por su hermano y de esa forma incluirlo dentro del seguro médico familiar así que se limito a orbitar a Chris al hospital más cercano.

Dejo a su hijo sentado en una silla y se dirigió a la recepcionista completo los documentos y el médico los llamo de inmediato.

"Que tenemos aquí… necesito que te quedes en ropa interior y te sientes en la camilla" dijo el médico

"Pervertido, no voy a hacer eso" contesto caprichosamente

"Christopher te lo advierto, haz lo que te ordeno el médico" dijo Leo enojado.

Al ver los ojos enfurecidos de su padre, Chris se dio cuenta que no debía desobedecerlo y de mala gana pero con mucha prisa se desvistió y se recostó en la camilla "dese prisa quiere" le dijo al médico

El médico un tanto molesto con la actitud de Chris le ordeno.

"abre la boca" mostrándole el termómetro.

Chris se aterrorizo al ver el termómetro pero sabía que no había más opciones con Leo en el cuarto, así que se limito a obedecer al doctor.

"tienes 38° voy a darte algo para bajar la temperatura y luego te llevare a que te tomen una radiografía a los pulmones." Dijo Robert preocupado.

"como quiera" contesto con desanimo.

"Hey Chris vas a estar bien" dijo Leo sin poder ocultar la preocupación en sus ojos y mientras ayudaba a su hijo a terminar de vestirse para ir a la sala de radiología.

A la vuelta de las radiografías y después de examinarlas.

"Lo que me temía tenemos un comienzo de pulmonía no es muy grave pero hay que tratarlo enseguida."

"papá ¿qué quiere decir el doctor?" dijo Chris aterrado al no comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Leo vio la cara de interrogación del médico y se apresuro a explicarle.

"nuestros padres murieron cuando Chris era muy pequeño, y desde entonces yo he sido su padre" y mirando a Chris con mucha culpa por haberlo negado ante el médico aunque no habían tenido otra opción y le dijo "Tesoro tus pulmones están enfermos vamos a tener que mejorarlos con el tratamiento que determine el médico"

"y bien doctor cual es el tratamiento que me obligaran a tomar" dijo con sarcasmo.

"Christopher Perry" le reprendió Leo.

Pero el médico le interrumpió el regaño.

"Ninguno" dijo con una gota de sarcasmo pues ya lo estaba cansado la malcriadez de Chris.

"entonces como piensa que voy a curarme, ¿con magia?" dijo con sarcasmo pues sabía que ningún hechizo podría ayudarlo

"Por supuesto que no, con inyecciones para ser exactos dos al día por una semana"

"No... no debe haber otra cosa... papáaa" suplico

Robert sintió lastima por el chico.

"lo siento, chico no hay otro tratamiento"

"papá, no me gustan las inyecciones habla con él por favor"

"Hijo, no hay otro tratamiento, lo siento" dijo Leo abrazando a su hijo.

"Señor Wyatt no hay otro tratamiento, necesito que calme a su hijo voy llamar a la enfermera para que le coloque la inyección"

"¿Tiene que ser ahora?" pregunto Chris aterrorizado a su padre.

"Si Chris mientras antes mejor, prepárate mientras viene la enfermara" dijo a su vez llamando a la enfermera.

Chris miro con dolor a Leo esperando conmoverlo pero eso no paso pues Leo lo miro con severidad a sí que Chris solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y esperar a que la enfermera llegara.

"Christopher prepárate" dijo el médico.

"hujum" contesto con terror

"Vamos tesoro recuéstate en la camilla" dijo Leo tratando de calmar a su hijo.

Chris solo se limito a obedecer a Leo, pues sabía que tenía bastantes problemas con su padre y no debía tentar su suerte.

En eso entra la enfermera y luego el médico le indica el medicamento que debe inyectarle a Chris.

"Jovencito voltéese por favor y bájese los pantalones" dijo Carri mientras preparaba la inyección.

"que, ¿no puede ser en el brazo?" pregunto Chris con ingenuidad

"no y rapidito que se cristaliza la benzantina" dijo Carri volteándose con la inyección lista

"papi, ¿lo tengo que hacer?"

"si tesoro voltéate pronto y bájate el pantalón chiquito" dijo Leo con dulzura.

Chris obedeció de mala gana y le dijo a la enfermera "señora, quiere apurarse"

La enfermera suspiro con fastidio y bajo el calzoncillo, le desinfecto le nalga derecha y el crio estaba muy tenso.

"Joven relaja la nalga por favor"

Chris suspiro fuertemente como su mamá le enseño a hacerlo cuando se enfermaba de pequeño.

La enfermera al ver que no conseguiría mucha más colaboración de Chris se limito a darle una fuerte palmada en la nalga y le clavo la aguja y con mucho cuidado comenzó a inyectar el liquido.

"ahahah papá duele" gritaba Chris mientras pataleaba fuertemente

Leo le sujetaba las piernas para que no se hiciera daño.

"ya falta menos hijo, respira tesoro ya va a pasar"

"Joven deja de patalear o se va a romper la aguja y vamos a tener que operar" dijo furiosa la enfermera quien ya estaba harta de la actitud malcriada y caprichosa el muchacho el chico tenia veintidós años por el amor de Dios como no iba a poder soportar una simple inyección.

Chris dejo de patalear cuando sintió las manos de su padre, de alguna manera se sentía seguro, pero el dolor era inevitable y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Leo se molesto sobre manera con la enfermera por no mostrar ninguna empatía con su muchacho.

"Señora no se da cuenta que a mi hijo le duele, le rogaría que no causa más estrés en mi muchacho" y luego con una mano comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su hijo. "Tranquilito tesoro ya casi acaba luego papá te llevará a casa"

Chris lloraba desconsolado ante el dolor, ciertamente no le ponían una inyección desde los 13 y nunca la gustaron "Apúrese" dijo con desesperación

"si me apuro le va a doler mas" dijo con indiferencia.

"ahaha papá" sollozo

Leo miro con odio a la enfermera y se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de currar a su hijo, en eso vio que la enfermera había terminado de inyectar todo el líquido. "ya mi bebito ya paso"

En eso la enfermera le hizo un brusco masaje en el lugar de la inyección y se apronto a decir "así no se le hará una pelota ahora tiene que caminar por cinco minutos para prevenir la cristalización." Dijo mientras guardaba las cosas "hasta luego" y se marcho sin esperar respuesta.

Chris se levanto de la camilla y se aferro en un abrazo a su padre, "papá, eso me dolió"

Sollozo

Leo suspiro con pesar no sabía cómo iba a soportar una semana de inyecciones, pero una cosa estaba claro no iba a permitir que esa bruja le pusiera las manos encima a su bebe, dio gracias por haber sido médico en su vida pasada y decidió que el sería el encargado de inyectar a su muchacho.

"lo sé mi bebito, pero ya paso, ahora vamos a ir a casa y podrás descansar"

"si vámonos ya, no quiero seguir aquí esa maldita bruja me lastimo... quiero dormir"

"Christopher se que estas molesto y adolorido pero ese no es motivo para compórtate de la manera que lo has hecho y no se te olvide que fuiste tú el que mintió sobre su salud y permitiste que el resfrió avanzara a esta etapa así que te advierto que no quiero mas quejas en el resto de las inyecciones" le reprendió su padre con dureza, ante la grata mira del médico.

"¿el resto de las inyecciones?" pregunto con incertidumbre

"si chico no escuchaste cuando dije que el tratamiento era una semana de inyecciones dos veces al día" interrumpió el médico.

"papá no puedes dejar que me hagan eso" pataleo Chris ante el coraje de que el médico lo tratara así.

"Christopher" dijo Leo dándole una mirada de reprobación y se dirigió al médico. "Podría darme las recetas para comprara las inyecciones, porque continuaremos con el tratamiento en casa"

"Por supuesto" dijo Robert firmando la orden medica. "Christopher tiene control en después de terminar con las inyecciones para ver si las suspendemos o hay que continuar con ellas" dijo entregándole la receta a Leo, "hasta luego" y dirigiéndose a Chris "hasta luego muchachito mejórate pronto".

"hasta luego y gracias por todo" dijo Leo y mirando a Chris "Christopher despídete del médico"

"hasta luego y gracias por hacerme sufrir" dijo sarcásticamente

Eso fue todo lo que Leo iba a soportar Chris estaba realmente decidido a tener un mal comportamiento pesando que por haber sido inyectado podía comportase como un mocoso mimado estaba muy equivocado, así que Leo le sujeto del brazo y le dio tres fuertes palmadas en el poto y le dijo.

"quieres intentarlo de nuevo hijo"

"hay papá, me duelee" grito ante la mirada desconcertada del doctor y al sentirse avengorzado no tuvo más opción que ceder "Lo siento, hasta luego doctor gracias por atenderme" contesto mirando al suelo

"hasta luego y disculpe las molestias" dijo Leo saliendo de la habitación con su hijo.

Leo a pesar de las protestas y lloriqueos de Chris lo obligo caminar por cinco minutos como había ordenado la enfermera, para evitar el encristalizamiento del medicamento y cuando finalmente llegaron a un lugar apartado Leo orbito a Chris a su habitación.

"tienes tres minutos para ponerte el pijama y meterte en la cama" dijo Leo saliendo de la habitación, aun no podía creer la el descaro de su hijo de comportarse de esa manera siendo el mismo quien se puso en esa situación, pero él tendría una charla muy larga con su hijo y estaba seguro que no habrían muchas palabras en ella.

Chris comenzó a sobarse el trasero y se cambio en cuestión de segundos pues estaba totalmente seguro de que no debía molestar su padre pues si le pego en el consultorio delante de la gente ¿que podría evitar que lo hiciera en casa?

"Estas listo hijo" dijo Leo desde la puerta.

"si papá entra"

Leo entro y se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hijo.

"Christopher tenemos que hablar"

"papá realmente estoy cansado, ¿podríamos hacerlo luego?"

"sé que estas cansado hijo pero prefiero terminar con esto desagradable ahora y que duermas tranquilo después de tus nalgadas"

La cara de Chris se aterrorizo por completo y no pudo evitar preguntar "¿nalgadas? ¿Por qué papá no he hecho nada?"

"si crees que no has hecho nada creo que vamos a tener que repetir las nalgadas en la noche antes de dormir" dijo Leo muy serio.

"eso no es justo papá" grito

"No es justo que me mientas sobre tu salud, y por supuesto que no es justo que te comportes como un mocoso malcriado en el hospital, fuiste muy grosero en el hospital, así que dime Christopher vamos a tener que repetir las nalgadas en la noche"

"papá, acaban de pincharme y me duele el trasero, no me castigues por favor por favor" suplico

"¿porque me ocultaste que estabas enfermo?"

"no yo lo hice, estornudaba con frecuencia pero pensé que era alergia o algo, no quería que esto me pasara"

"Christopher, no me mientas, quiero una respuesta honesta si no quieres que acabe esta conversación y pase a las nalgadas directamente"

"es la verdad papá"

"te pregunte durante toda la semana Christopher, sabía que estabas a ocultando algo, pero poner en riesgo tu salud Chris eso está muy lejos de las cosas que voy a dejar pasar" dijo Leo levantando a su hijo de la cama y lo acomodo en su regazo.

"No papá, por favor no lo hagas"

"quiero la verdad hijo" dijo bajándole el pijama y los calzoncillos hasta medio muslo para no pegarle cerca de la inyección.

"la verdad es que es tu culpa que me enfermara, si no me hubieras mojado la otra noche, nunca hubiera pasado"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"yo no fui el que tiro un berrinché esa noche y eso quiere decir que sabias que estabas resfriado te pregunte mil veces si te estabas resfriando y me mentiste, así que ahora vamos a tratar tu mentira y poner en riesgo tu salud y en la noche antes de dormir trataremos tu comportamiento.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No. no papá no quise decirte eso, hay" grito al sentir las duras palmadas que Leo le aplicaba, "Lo siento papá, por favor detente"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"quiero saber porque me mentiste sobre tu salud Christopher

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no te mentí... solo no quise decírtelo" contesto con ironía

"no voy a entrar a discutir esto contigo, me mentiste a la cara durante toda la semana por lo que tal vez deba darte nalgadas durante toda la semana" Leo no podía creer lo testarudo que se estaba comportando su hijo, por lo que comenzó aplicar más fuerza en las palmadas.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"papá, no por favor no me castigues tanto, te diré la verdad" suplico Chris pues la amenaza de Leo le había llegado fuerte y clara "no te lo dije porque tenía miedo de que me castigaras como siempre lo haces" respondió

"Hijo eso no es cierto, sabes que lo más importante para mi es que estés a salvo, solo eres castigado cuando realmente te lo mereces" dijo dándole tres fuertes palmadas y acomodándole el pijama luego tomo a su hijo es sus brazos y lo meció para consolarlo. "te amo chiquito solo quiero que estés a salvo"

"lo siento papá, lo siento" sollozo Chris "es cierto que no te lo dije por miedo, perdóname"

"nunca me tengas miedo mi tesoro, sabes que jamás te castigaría por estar enfermo, y sabes que eso es muy distinto castigarte por mentir u ocultar sobre tu salud" Leo le dio un toque en la nariz "nunca mas tesoro"

"lo prometo nunca más" respondió como un niño bueno.

"duerme tesoro" dijo acomodando a su hijo en la cama.

"no quiero dormir papa, no tengo sueño"

"el médico dijo que tenias que descansa y cuando llegaste dijiste que estabas muy cansado, ahora a dormir que en unas horas hay que poner la otra inyección." Dijo besándole la frente a su hijo.

"¿la otra, no puede ser mañana?" respondió con un leve puchero

"mañana habrá dos y así hasta que terminemos con el tratamiento, pero yo te pondré las inyecciones no mas enfermeras malvadas ok tesorito"

"bien papa" respondió cabizbajo mientras sobaba su trasero "auch papa, eso me dolió"

"ahora a dormir, cierra los ojitos" dijo Leo besándole la frente a su hijo, espero hasta que Chris se durmió para salir de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Chris había estado dormido por horas, le doctor había sido claro y tenía que debía descansar, lo cual no era muy difícil con el enorme dolor en su trasero, cuando Chris finalmente despertó se sentía un poco mejor y bajo a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y se sorprendió al encontrarse con su padre

"ho, hola papá"

"hola hijito ¿cómo te sientes?" dijo mientras daba a su muchacho media vuelta y lo encaminaba nuevamente a su habitación.

"mejor papá, en realidad tengo hambre y quisiera comer abajo" dijo en un intento por no regresar a su cuarto.

"buen intento campeón pero son ordenes del médico, así que a la cama, enseguida te llevo la cena"

"pero papá, no me siento tan mal como para estar en mi cama todo el día, además ese señor solo lo dijo para molestarme, es un tonto"

"hijo se que no te sientes mal, pero tus pulmones para sanar necesitan descanso y si no haces reposo en cama demoraran mucho más en sanar y no será solo una semana de inyecciones sino mucho mas así que mi tesoro a la cama" dijo impulsando a su hijo con una palmadita en el trasero.

"Bien lo hare, pero no quiero estar solo, ¿te quedarías conmigo papá?"

"siempre mi tesoro, ahora ve a la cama mientras preparo la cena y comemos en tu cuarto los dos, o si quieres puedes irte al mío para que puedas ver alguna película"

"prefiero estar en el tuyo" desde niño Chris siempre había soñado con pasar la noche con su papá en su cuarto y ahora por fin sucedería

"te veo ahí" dijo corriendo a la habitación

Leo preparo su comida favorita porque estaba seguro que sería la de su hijo, aun se sorprendía de no haberse dado cuenta antes que Chris era suyo, se parecían demasiado.

"Hijito espere te guste… Chris tienes que sentarse para poder comer" dijo Leo poniendo la bandeja al lado de la casa.

"Mmm me duele mucho aun, no quiero sentarme pero me encanta esa comida papá, ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"tenía la esperanza que te gustara, porque es mi favorita… y sé que te duele hijito pero tienes que estar sentado para comer… vamos" dijo poniéndole un cojín mas blandito para que se sentara.

"ok lo hare papito" dijo al sentarse pero no pudo evitar el hacer un gesto de dolor, "bien, ¿qué vamos a ver?" dijo con dolor

"¿algo en especial? Cuáles son tus películas del recuerdo"

"mmm en realidad no he visto muchas películas pero me gustan las de Terminator, ¿las conoces verdad?" dijo sarcásticamente para hacer sentir viejo a su padre.

"jajaja si hijo ya estaba muerto cuando se estrenaron" dijo prendiendo la tele para arrendar todas las Terminator, y de ese modo tener mucho material para mantener a su hijo entretenido durante un tiempo.

"genial papá, veo que no eres tan aburrido como pareces" contesto burlonamente mientras comía "hum papá esto esta delicioso"

"jajaja desordenado no más" dijo revolviéndole el cabello, Leo se acostó al lado de su hijo y vio la película con su hijo abrazado a él, Leo no recordaba un momento mayor de felicidad.

Después que termino la primera película tuvo que ir a buscar las cosas para preparar la inyección de su hijo, y cuando volvió pudo ver claramente como a su hijo se le notaba en el rostro el comienzo del berrinche.

"papá no me pinches, no ahora todavía me duele mucho " dijo haciendo un puchero "mejor intenta curarme con tus poderes, por favor papi por favor"

Leo se sentía como el peor de los fracasos, el podía sanar prácticamente todo menos las enfermedades humanas.

"hijito sabes que no puedo y no porque sea contra las reglas sino porqué no funciona… si debo reconocer que lo intente un par de veces mientras dormías pero no resulto, así que vamos tesorito, acabemos con la inyección de una vez"

"debe de haber un hechizo, revisemos el libro de las sombras, por favor papá no me pinches otra vez"

"Christopher no vamos a pasar todas las veces por lo mismo, prepárate para la inyección ahora" le ordeno Leo

"claro como no eres tu al que le duele se te hace fácil mandar" grito

"Chris por favor haz lo que te pido sabes que es inevitable que pase, solo quiero sea lo menos doloroso para ti, porque si te lo tengo que pedir de nuevo va a ver castigo hijo"

Chris se quedo pensativo ante la declaración de su padre, ciertamente no quería mas castigos en ese día y supuso que su papá lo inyectaría un poco mejor que la bruja de la enfermera, se paró de la cama bajo sus pantalones y volvió a recostarse en espera de la inyección "papi, estoy listo" hablo con resignación.

Leo termino de preparar la inyección.

"Voy a comenzar ahora chiquito" dijo tratando de insertar la aguja,

"Chris relaja el trasero" y le dándole unas palmaditas para ayudarlo relajarse.

"Aaaaah papá eso duele, solo hazlo rápido" pataleo

"Chris basta" dijo dándole una fuerte palmada y le inserto la inyección.

"auch" respondió al sentir la fuerte palmada pero cuando sintió el piquete comenzó a gemir y a golpear con las manos "papi me dueleee"

"Ya falta menos chiquito" dijo poniendo una mano en la espada.

Chris trataba de contener sus lagrimas pero no pudo hacerlo y comenzó a llorar como un niño "termínalo, termínalo papá" rogo

"ya bebito, falta menos" dijo sin apurarse porque si lo hacía le dolería mucho mas.

"Maldición apresúrate papá" grito pues su desesperación de ya era muy grande al igual que el dolor

"Chris si me apuro dolerá aun mas" en eso termino de poner la inyección "listo, ya está" dijo masajeando el lugar de la inyección y subiéndole en pantalón "ahora debemos caminar por cinco minutos" dijo ayudando a su hijo a levantarse.

Chris asintió a regañadientes pero estaba aliviado por que la inyección había terminado, se sobo el trasero y camino los 5 minutos sujetado de su padre, se sentía raro por el medicamento pues esas inyecciones eran muy potentes, luego volvió a sentar en la cama mientras secaba sus lagrimas y miraba a Leo.

"te quiero, chiquito, ya te vas a mejorar" dijo Leo abrazando a su hijo "trata de dormir"

"¿otra vez? papá ya dormí mucho, quiero ver otra película" pataleo Chris

"solo una porque ya es tarde" dijo Leo poniendo la película.

Chris se recostó de nuevo y comenzó a ver la película, no le importaba el estar cansado, él quería pasar más tiempo con su papá...

"papá te quiero" susurro

"y yo a ti" dijo al poco tiempo apago la película pues su hijo ya estaba dormido.

Al termino de la semana Leo estaba feliz acababa de volver del médico con su hijo y este le había dado el alta a Chris, el médico sugirió que Chris se tomara las cosas con calma y si eso posiblemente sería motivo de discusión.

"Chris no vas a ir al inframundo por lo menos hasta mañana así que no insistas"

"no he ido desde hace mucho tiempo, tengo que hacerlo papá...por favor"

"Christopher ayer terminamos con las inyecciones, estas convalecientes y escuchaste al médico cuando dijo que si no te cuidas habría que inyectarte nuevamente y un tratamiento más agresivo ¿y nosotros no queremos eso verdad?" dijo Leo cruzando los brazos y con su postura demostró que no había posibilidad alguna de discusión.

"Voy a cuidarme lo prometo, siempre y cuando tu no me mojes yo estaré bien" contesto con sarcasmo para hacer sentir culpable a su padre por haberse enfermado antes.

Leo sabía muy bien que pretendía hacer su hijo así que simplemente le dio una fuerte palmada en el poto y le indico el camino a su habitación.

"papá, por favor déjame ir solo un rato por favor" pero fue callado con otra palmada aun más fuerte que la anterior

"hag déjame en paz" dijo caminando rápidamente a su cuarto

Leo fue a preparar el almuerzo y cuando estuvo listo llamo a su hijo.

"Christopher a comer y después iremos a ver a tu madre y hermanito"

Chris estaba en su cuarto, pensando en la forma de irse al inframundo sin que Leo se diera cuenta y lo detuviera, ninguna idea llego a su mente a sí que bajo de mala gana al comedor, aun que la noticia de ir a visitar a su madre y a su hermano le aligero la carga, "Que bien, por fin me dejaras salir" dijo con sarcasmo

"Sigue si y te quedaras en tu cuarto castigado y acostado sobre tu estomago, fui suficientemente claro"

"Por supuesto, siempre lo eres" nuevamente respondió con sarcasmo y desanimo

"Parece que no mucho, en cuanto termines de comer iremos a tu habitación y trataremos tu actitud, y cuando este seguro que te podrás comportar iremos a ver a tu madre." Dijo cansado del sarcasmo de su insolente muchacho.

Chris no dijo nada solo se atraganto de la comida, ciertamente no quería tratar a su padre esa forma pero pensaba que haciéndolo conseguiría lo que quería,

"Como sea" susurro equivocadamente

Leo le quito el tenedor de la mano y lo levanto del asiento le dio media vuelta y le dio tres palmadas.

"sigue así y te pondré sobre mis rodillas y azotare tu trasero desnudo aquí en medio de la sala sin importar que tus tías puedan venir en cualquier momento."

"Lo siento, lo siento no quería molestarte" mintió ante el miedo de que alguien entrara y lo viera en esa posición

"no mientas hijo" dijo dándole tres palmadas mas "hagas lo que hagas no voy a renunciar a ti, solo provocarás tener dolor al sentarte. Ahora termina tu comida que tu mamá y hermanito nos esperan"

Chris solo se sobo el trasero y volvió a sentarse comió en absoluto silencio y una vez que termino se levanto desafiantemente"¿Ya nos vamos?"

"hijo ¿va ser necesario que subamos a tu habitación y tratemos tu problema de actitud antes de salir?"

"¿podrías dejar de amenazarme papá? solo quiero que me lleves a ver a mamá" contestó un poco más calmado

"no te estoy amenazando Christopher, pero no voy a permitir que le des esa mala actitud a tu madre así responde la pregunta"

Chris respondió a regañadientes, "No papá, no tienes que hacerme nada" respondió con serenidad pues realmente quería ir a ver a Piper

"vamos tesoro" dijo abrazando a su hijo y aprovechó de orbitarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela de magia Chris aparto a Leo con un pequeño empujón, actitud que fue recompensada con dos fuertes palmadas.

"Saluda y despídete de tu madre y hermano" ordeno Leo

¿Qué? papá acabamos de llegar no me iré"

"no fue una pregunta Christopher"

"pero..." Chris entendió que era mejor obedecer pues la cara de furia de su padre lo denotaba todo, se acerco a Piper y Wyatt para saludarlos rápidamente y luego volver al lado de Leo "¿estás contento?"

"por supuesto que no, mi intención era que pasáramos un rato agradable como familia, y en cambio lo único que logre fue tener que ir a casa a sancionar a mi hijo, te pregunte Chris si podías mantener un buena actitud y lo primero que haces en cuando llegamos es empujarme" y dirigiéndose a Piper "Amor volveremos mas tarde"

Chris estaba algo preocupado por lo que había provocado, pero no pudo evitar contestarle a su padre, "yo no te empuje, solo te aparte de mí, no es para tanto, tu exageras"

"Christopher, suficiente, vamos a ir a casa y después de sancionarte puedes pasar el resto del día en tu habitación"

Chris no dijo nada, tenía miedo de empeorar las cosas y sabía que ya estaba en muchos problemas, a si que solo se limito a poner mala cara y esperar que Leo los orbitara.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Chris.

"toma asiento" digo Leo en un tono más conciliador. "Chris se que estas molesto pero tesoro no quiero te enfermes nuevamente, por eso no puedo dejarte ir al inframundo, pero no puedo toleras tus faltas de respeto"

"yo no te he faltado al respeto papá, solo dije lo que pensaba" respondió con serenidad

"Chris yo acepto tu forma de pensar, puedo no compartirla, pero hay formas y formas y estabas siendo un mocoso insolente, y eso no lo voy a permitir, y puede que no te des cuenta pero estas poniéndome a prueba para ver hasta donde puedes empujar antes que me dé por vencido por ti y te lo dijo desde ya nunca me voy a dar por vencido porque eres mi hijo y porque te amo, y si sigues empujando los limites lo único que lograras será un castigo y a mí no me gusta eso"

"si no te gusta, simplemente no lo hagas, no pido demasiado solo quiero ir a matar demonios"

Leo no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la actitud de pequeño (no tan pequeño).

"y dime Chris que debería hacer ahora después de tu comportamiento"

"pues porque no regresamos con mamá " dijo esperanzado, en lo que parecía su último intento de resolver las cosas con leo

"¿crees que podrás mantener una actitud de respeto?"

"si, pero si me porto bien ¿me llevas al inframundo después?"

"no tientes tu suerte muñeco" dijo orbitándolo de vuelta a la escuela de magia

Cuando llegaron a la escuela de magia Chris se contuvo de decir algo y solo se limito a decir "gracias"

"solo quiero lo mejor para ti, ahora ve a divertirte"

Chris se despego de su padre y corrió a buscar a su madre, tenía un montón de cosas que contarle.

"hola Maní, como has estado" dijo Piper abrazando a su hijo de inmediato.

"bien, mami... solo he tenido algunos problemas con papá"

"cuéntame Maní" dijo Piper mientras Leo se había ido a jugar con Wyatt para darles privacidad

"es que no me deja hacer nada, hace días me quito mis poderes, me castiga por todo lo que digo y no me deja cazar" acuso a su padre como un pequeño niño indefenso.

"Christopher Perry tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti, contéstame esto, te castiga por 'todo' o solo cuando lo mereces, no creo que Leo te castigue si te comportas bien y te vi empujando a tu padre, si hay una próxima vez yo te daré unos azotes muchacho" dijo Piper seriamente

"lo siento mamá, no quiero molestarte con estas cosas" dijo con un total arrepentimiento y con un miedo de ser castigado por su madre

"Hey" dijo sujetándole con dulzura el rostro "tú nunca me molestas solo no quiero que seas injusto con tu papá, el solo se preocupa por ti…" finalizo acariciándole el cabello. "Y Maní como te fue en el medico"

"bien ya estoy bien solo me pidió descansar un par de días más para prevenir"

"Ah ¿y no será por eso que tu papá no te dejo ir al inframundo?"

"lo sé mamá, pero realmente no necesito descansar mas y no he ido abajo desde hace mucho y tenemos que matar a los demonios para salvar a Wyatt, debo ir"

"Hijo tus tías han eliminado todos los demonios que están en tu lista. Debes descansar y pronto podrás volver, de lo contrario a la única parte que iras será a tu cama a recibir inyecciones"

"lo sé mami, te prometo que me cuidare, pero ayúdame a que papá me deje cazar"

"en una semana"

"3 días"

"y yo que te había pedido que te quedaras solo hoy en casa, pero dada tu insistencia serán tres" interrumpió Leo con Wyatt en los brazos.

Chris sorprendido a ver a su padre.

"¿Por qué escuchas mis conversaciones?" pregunto con desafío.

"Christopher esa no es forma de hablar con tu padre" dijo Leo acercándose peligrosamente al trasero de Chris.

"lo siento, pero no me parece justo que escuches lo que hablo con mamá, no siempre debes estar detrás de mi ¿sabes?"

"Christopher no esas tan paranoico, no estoy tras de ti, vine porque hay que darle un baño a Wyatt y te iba a preguntar si querías ayudar, y no creo que deba tapar mis oídos al entrar a la habitación de mi mujer"

Chris no dijo nada, solo volteo a mirar a su madre, sonrió levemente "Iré a buscar algo de comer" dijo al salir del cuarto e ignoro por completo a Leo.

Leo espero a que su hijo saliera de la habitación y abrazo a su mujer.

"Sé que no es niño Piper, pero ni siquiera a nacido aun y fue terrible cuando estuvo enfermo, no quiero verlo pasar por ese dolor nuevamente"

"lo sé cariño, pero debes darle un poco mas de espacio y de tiempo para que asimile las cosas y sé que cuando nazca serás un gran padre" dijo tocando su vientre

"solo quiero que sean felices y que estén seguros y saludables mis dos Chris" dijo Leo colocando su mano al lado de la de su mujer

"lo estarán, solo ten fe e intenta no pelear tanto con Chris" dijo besando a Leo

"lo intento pero Chris lo hace imposible, siempre quiere arriesgarse más de lo necesario, sé que es un trabajo peligroso por lo mismo tenemos que minimizar los riesgos, y tiene que estar sano, porque si tiene una recaída el médico fue claro que no será una semana en cama si no que hablo que era posible que fuera mortal y si para mantener con vida a mi hijo tengo que darle unos azotes lo hare y si quiere ódiame por eso pues bien prefiero eso a tener que llorar por la muerte de mi hijo solo porque no fui lo suficientemente firme para protegerlo. Aparte a Chris ha hecho de su deporte favorito odiarme así que estoy acostumbrado" dijo con nostalgia Leo

"Lo sé y no te estoy pidiendo que no lo castigues, sabes que soy la primera en hacerlo si realmente lo necesita y sé que lo cuidaras"

"solo deseo que comprenda que todo lo que hago es por su bien"

Chris regreso a la habitación y le dijo a sus padres "estoy algo cansado"

"¿te sientes mal?" dijo Leo preocupado Chris jamás admite estar cansado y sabia que eso era un efecto de haber estado enfermo y en cama por más de una semana

"no, no me siento mal solo quiero dormir" dijo con un suspiro, pero en el fondo esto era mentira pues tenía un plan para ir al inframundo.

"quieres que volvamos a casa o quieres recostarte en la cama" Dijo Leo indicándole la cama de Piper

"quiero irme a mi cuarto papi" dijo con bostezos fingidos.

"bueno despídase y nos vamos" dijo Leo acerándose a su pequeño

Chris se despidió de su madre con un enorme beso al igual que de Wyatt,

"¿nos vamos?" pregunto a leo

Leo se despidió de Piper y Wyatt prometiéndoles pronta visita.

"bueno orbitas tu u orbito yo" dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Chris

"hazlo tu, estoy tan cansado que no creo poder llevarte"

Una vez en la habitación de Chris.

"Chris quiero verificar tu temperatura" dijo orbitando un termómetro

"no es necesario papi, yo estoy bien... solo quiero dormir"

Leo se limito a poner si mano sobre la frente de Chris.

"OK no estás con temperatura, descansa pequeño"

"gracias papá, intentare dormir un poco" dijo mientras se recostaba y se cubría la cara con la almohada.

"Descansa tesoro" dijo Leo saliendo de la habitación

Chris se quedo recostado alrededor de 10 minutos, fingió que dormía por si Leo lo iba a revisar, se levanto y observó levemente por la puerta si había algún ruido de su padre y alcanzo a escuchar que la tele estaba prendida, entonces regreso al cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave y acomodo sus almohadas debajo de las sabanas para que parecieran su cuerpo, luego orbito directo al inframundo. Cuando llego ahí comenzó a matar demonios con mucha facilidad, lo cual le resultaba divertido...

Chris se mantuvo peleando con una manada de demonios, nada difícil hasta que uno de ellos le lanzo una especie de acido en el hombro, lo que le impidió seguir peleando Chris cayo llorando de dolor al suelo y al verse rodeado y sin la fuerza de orbitar se vio obligado a llamar a Leo

"papá, ayúdame" grito

Leo sintió el dolor de su hijo y orbito de inmediato a su encuentro, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se rematerializó en el inframundo y no en la habitación de su hijo, al ver que los demonios acorralaban a su pequeño los elimino fácilmente y recogió a su hijo, luego lo orbito a su habitación y lo sano de inmediato, lo que no impidió que Chris callera en un profundo sueño, Leo decidió dejarlo dormir, acostó a Chris con cuidado, orbitando las almohadas con las que Chis fingió su cuerpo, y cuando salía se sorprendió encontrar la puerta con llaves, con todos estos detalles era imposible sospechar que los demonios lo habían secuestrado, esto claramente era un acto de fuga de su mocoso malcriado.

Chris durmió por un par de horas, pero sus sueños eran terribles y muy sangrientos, Chris se despertó en medio de un grito de terror y se sorprendió al ver que estaba en su cuarto, lo que significaba que Leo lo había encontrado y que tendría problemas.

Leo sintió el grito de su hijo orbito de inmediato a su encuentro.

"estas bien tesoro, solo respira estas a salvo" dijo envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

"papá, ¿qué paso?, ¿cómo llegue aquí? fue horrible " sollozo Chris

"tranquilo, tesoro estas a salvo" dijo haciendo el abrazo mas apretado.

"esas cosas, quieren matarme... papá no me dejes" Chris quedo realmente traumatizado con lo que había pasado en el inframundo que parecía no distinguir la realidad.

"Chris… Christopher mírame, está en aquí en tu cama conmigo, estas a salvo, tesoro no voy a ningún lado"

Chris solo comenzó a llorar con desesperación y a sudar como cuando estaba enfermo, "papá, lo lamento" sollozaba una y otra vez.

"tranquilo bebito estas a salvo, solo tienes que estar tranquilo" dijo Leo mientras trataba de curarlo por si era un efecto secundario del ataque, pero se dio cuenta que esto era claramente una recaída, a si que orbito del botiquín la ultima inyección que le quedaba y con mucho cuidado puso a Chris sobre su estomago.

"no suéltame, me lastimas" grito Chris desesperado

"bebito es papá, tengo que poner esta inyección y te sentirás mejor lo prometo" dijo desabrochando en botón del pantalón.

Chris aun no diferenciaba lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando sintió que le desabrochaban el pantalón y al oír la palabra inyección volvió a la realidad "papi, no lo hagas por favor"

A Leo se le partía el corazón ver sufrir a su hijo pero no podía dejarlo sin la medicación pues la temperatura se le estaba subiendo demasiado rápido.

"tengo que hacerlo tesorito, cierra los ojitos y cuenta hasta veinte para entonces habremos terminado" dijo mientras le desinfectaba la nalga derecha.

Chris continuo llorando con desesperación, se abrazo a una almohada y comenzó a contar como Leo le había sugerido.

Leo le inserto la aguja y comenzó a aplicar la inyección con sumo cuidado para que no le doliera más de lo necesario y cuando Chris iba en el 19 saco la aguja.

"Listo mi muñeco" dijo orbitando los desechos a la basura y acomodándole la ropa.

Chris seguía llorando con desesperación, se volteo y abrazo a Leo

"papá, lo siento " sollozo.

"y lo sentirás mas cuando le pegue a tu trasero pero después de eso ya esta, cometiste la falta después del castigo hay pizarra limpia" dijo Leo pues sabía que Chris no podría con la culpa si no era castigado.

"¿vas a castigarme papá?" pregunto Chris entre sollozo y sollozo.

"mírame a los ojos y dime que después de todo lo que hiciste no lo mereces y no lo hare"

Chris no pudo hacer lo que Leo le dijo, pues en el interior sabia que ese castigo se lo tenía bien merecido, "perdón" susurro.

"Chris como te sentirías si después de todo esto sales sin castigo"

"podría sentarme" respondió con sarcasmo.

Leo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta ingeniosa de su hijo y le dijo.

"vivirás, ahora mejor descansa" mientras se recostaba al lado de su hijo, si él no iría a ningún sitio.

"pero si me duermo y esas cosas me atrapan" dijo Chris con terror

"lo único que te apara serán los brazos de tu padre" dijo abrazándolo "estas a salvo chiquito"

Chris se quedo dormido al poco tiempo bajo la protección de su padre pero eso no pudo evitar que tuviera pesadillas y comenzó a susurrar entre sueños.

"no me mates, por favor"

Pero Leo le susurraba que estaba a salvo y le aseguraba que no iría a ningún sitio y Chris con solo oír las palabras de su padre se calmada enseguida.

La noche paso y Leo se quedo todo el tiempo con Chris quien durmió como un ángel, a la mañana siguiente Chris se levanto con el dolor de la inyección, lo que le recordó que estaba en grandes problemas, volteo a buscar a Leo pero el ya no estaba en el cuarto

"¿papá?"

"si muñeco" dijo poniendo de inmediato su mano sobre la frente de Chris para comprobar la temperatura.

"no soy un niño, estoy bien" resoplo Chris ante la revisión de su padre

"Christopher guárdalo hasta después del almuerzo" ordeno Leo luego de cerciorarse que su hijo se encontraba bien.

Chris no respondió nada, pues no quería empeorar las cosas, así que solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza

"Crees que puedes comer abajo o prefieres que te traiga el almuerzo"

"quiero comer abajo, de verdad papá me siento bien" respondió con resignación al castigo que le esperaba.

"Bueno entonces me puedes ayudar a preparar la comida" y al recordar que estaban con la ropa del día anterior "bueno creo que podemos ducharnos antes" y orbito a su dormitorio, cuando Chris intento hacer lo mismo se dio cuenta que su padre le había cortado las alas.

"demonios" pataleo Chris al sentirse acorralado sin poderes pero pronto logro tranquilizarse y luego tomo una ducha rápida para después hacerle frente a su padre, bajo con rapidez a la cocina y se acerco peligrosamente a Leo quien estaba haciendo la comida

"¿Por qué me quitaste mis poderes?" pregunto con enojo

"¿Que quieres comer?" dijo Leo tranquilamente

"Lo que tú quieras, ¿pero qué paso con mis poderes?"

"¿realmente necesitas preguntar?" dijo Leo mientras seguía preparando la comida, "bueno preparare tallarines, puedes preparar la ensalada"

Chris arremedo a su padre a espaldas, en una clara falta de respeto y comenzó a hacer la ensalada

Leo lo dejo pasar y no pudo sino recordar las veces que el mismo había hecho en su infancia.

"Bueno toma asiento" dijo una vez que estaba todo listo La comida fue relativamente silenciosa Chris lo estaba haciendo de mala gana, y Leo no dejaba de pensar en lo que venía,

Una vez que terminaron de lavar los platos en silencio.

"Quiero que vayas a tu pieza y esperes por mi estaré en una hora."

"si papá" susurro Chris mientras caminaba lentamente a su cuarto.

Leo fue a la escuela de magia a ver a Piper y a su hijo, después de todos los problemas que estaba teniendo con Chris decidieron que sería conveniente que él y Chris se mudaran también a la escuela y poder darle de esa manera la familia que Chris tanto necesitaba luego volvió a la mansión para tratar las cosas con Chris.

Chris estaba en su cuarto, pensando en el duro que castigo que estaba por recibir, cuando vio entrar a su padre por la puerta decidió sentarse en la cama para retrasar las cosas.

"Algo que agregar o pasamos directo a las nalgadas" dijo Leo al ver a Chris intentando dilatar las cosas.

"papá, por favor no me hagas esto, se que estuvo mal lo que hice pero aun me duele por la inyección"

"tendré cuidado" dijo levantando a su hijo "pantalones a bajo" ordeno

"papá por favor" pataleo Chris

A pesar de las pataletas de Chris Leo le desabrocho el pantalón y se lo bajo hasta las rodillas luego acomodo a su hijo sobre su regazo y le bajo los bóxers.

"papá, por favor ¿podemos hablarlo?" dijo Chris mientras comenzaba a llorar

"vamos a hablarlo cuando tu tengas un hijo que por desobediente casi muera delante de tus ojos, porque mientras no pases por eso no creo que entiendas de que se trata esto" dijo dejando caer su pesada mano en el trasero de su hijo.

"hay" grito Chris al sentir la primera palmada.

Leo odiaba ver sufrir a su hijo pero verlo siendo asesinado por un demonio era mucho peor, por lo que tuvo que endurecer su corazón y sancionar a su hijo.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Christopher Perry si hay una próxima vez te aseguro que usare el cepillo de tu madre"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

A Chris le dolían mucho las nalgadas de la mano su padre, por lo que no quería ni imaginarse las de un cepillo, el comenzó a llorar como un niño asustado.

"seré bueno papá, lo prometo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¿volverás a escaparte de casa?"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no papá, no lo hare de nuevo, lo siento" sollozo

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¿volverás a ir al inframundo sin autorización?"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no lo juro, lo juro no iré"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¿no iras tras demonios sin permiso?"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"pero eso no lo hice" contestó equivocadamente Chris

"Cepillo" dijo Leo y el cepillo de cabello de Piper orbito su mano.

CRACK

"papá, no detente, me duele"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"¿iras tras demonios sin permiso?"

CRACK

Chris entendió que debía contestar con obediencia.

"no papá no lo hare si no estás conmigo" grito Chris

Leo dejo al lado el cepillo

"no puedo perderte tesoro eres lo más importante para mi" dijo Leo acomodando a su hijo con cuidado para dejar su trasero entre las piernas y poder abrazar y consolar a su pequeño.

Chris seguía llorando por el dolor en su trasero, se aferro al pecho de leo para reflexionar lo que había pasado entonces lloro con desesperación.

"papá, perdóname, perdóname" sollozo

"mi principito eso no tienes ni que pedirlo" y lo meció un rato mas, cuando Chris se calmo Leo le informo sobre su castigo. "Bueno estas castigado una semana y tus alas están cortadas por dos meses"

"pero papá ya me castigaste" pataleo Chris

"Créeme, no te di ni una decima parte de lo que mereces pero si prefieres podemos solo castigarte con nalgadas" dijo Leo poniendo a Chris nuevamente sobre sus rodillas con la cola mirando el techo "y haremos esto todas las noches por tres semanas"

Chris se aterro con tal amenaza y contestó rápidamente, "no papá no hagas eso"

"no voy a tener quejas durante el castigo"

"¿quejas?" pregunto Chris con incertidumbre

"no quiero oír 'papá quiero salir o papá devuélveme mi facultad de orbitar' soy claro" dijo Leo dejando descansar su mano convenientemente sobre el trasero de su hijo

"pero papá, eso no es justo"

"bueno puedes quejarte pero debes cumplirlo y sin faltas de respeto, una semana en casa no te hará mal después solo no podrás orbitar y eso te ayudara a trabajar en equipo o bueno siempre tienes tu otra opción" dijo levantando la mano y dejándola lista para comenzar a azotar a su hijo.

"no papi, acepto no voy a molestarte" respondió Chris con rapidez ante la mano amenazadora de Leo, "seré bueno, lo prometo"

"Nunca me molestas pequeño" dijo acomodándole con cuidado la ropa a su hijo y una vez que Chris estuvo de pie agrego "nos estamos mudando a la escuela de magia"

"¿a la escuela de magia?, papá eso es increíble" respondió Chris

"si sabía que te gustaría la noticia, mamá ya está preparando tu cuarto y podremos estas los cuatro juntos" dijo Leo sonriendo

Chris abrazo a Leo con felicidad,

"¿podre salir de la escuela?"

"Bueno la primera semana no ya que estas castigado pero después por supuesto, solo quiero que estemos los cuatro como la familia que somos"

"pero que voy a hacer una semana encerrado ahí, debe ser aburrido" pataleo Chris.

"estar castigado hijito ya hablamos de eso o quieres tu otra opción"

"bien, ¿pero podemos hacer cosas juntos?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Leo feliz por la buena recepción de su hijo "bueno empaca lo que quieras llevar y nos vamos"

Chris corrió a sacar su maleta del closet, sorpresivamente y por alguna razón ya tenía todo preparado para irse, a si que volvió rápidamente con Leo quien lo miro extrañado

"Listo vámonos"

"Hum no abras tenido todo listo para escapar campeón" dijo Leo fingiendo enojo, luego tomo a Chris y lo orbito a la escuela de magia.

Cuando llegaron ahí, Chris respondió.

"No papá, como crees que haría eso" luego se soltó del abrazo de Leo y corrió a abrazar a Piper

"Hola cariño" dijo Piper respondiendo el abraso de su hijo "¿como estas Maní?"

"bien mamá" contesto Chris mientras se sobaba el trasero y hacia una mueca de dolor

"oh mi maní ven a sentarte y me cuentas que has hecho" dijo Piper mientras se acariciaba el estomago

"gracias mamá, pero prefiero estar parado un tiempo" dijo Chris con gracia mientras se preparaba para comenzar a contar las acciones de la semana.

"ven aquí" dijo Piper mientras lo guiaba a su cama, ella se recostó y le indico que él hiciera lo mismo. Una vez que Chris estuvo recostado convenientemente de lado. "que hiciste esta vez maní" dijo con voz de reproche.

"desobedecí a papá" dijo Chris con tristeza

"pero Maní, en que habíamos quedado"

"lo sé mami, lo siento mucho yo no quería hacerlo, pero es que tenía muchas ganas de ir al inframundo y no quiso llevarme"

"¿y qué paso?"

"casi me matan"

"¿y?"

"papá me salvo, pero tuve una recaída y me tuvo que inyectar"

"¿Qué mas maní?"

"mmm me castigo"

"¿Y valió la pena? Christopher"

"no mamá, yo lo lamento mucho, no debí hacerlo" respondió Chris con lagrimas en los ojos, pues acababa de darse cuenta de que además de haberse ganado un castigo lo único que logro fue preocupar a Leo

"o mi Maní solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, tu seguridad es muy importante" dijo abrazando a su hijo.

"lo prometo mami, seré bueno no lo hare de nuevo" respondió Chris

"lo sé chiquito lo sé"

La semana estuvo sin contratiempos Chris encontró en la biblioteca material muy interesante por que ni se quejo por no poder salir, adema será entretenido ver como sus tías hacían todo el trabajo que el ordenaba sin protestar y era bueno por fin tener a papá y mamá juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris cumplió su castigo y al contrario de lo que pensaba encontró fascinante el tiempo que estuvo en la escuela de magia, pues había encontrado nuevos trucos que le serian muy útiles en el futuro, pero aun a si seguía un poco molesto por el hecho de no poder orbitar y su necesidad se dio a notar cuando se encontró con Leo

"papá, ¿cuándo vas a dejarme orbitar?"

"en dos meses ya hablamos de eso Chris" dijo Leo con paciencia.

"pero me he portado bien, además ¿no crees que ya estuve castigado lo suficiente?"

"siempre puedes tomar tu otro castigo, ¿eran tres semanas de nalgadas?"

"pero papá, es mucho tiempo y no quiero el otro castigo, por favor rebaja el castigo"

"esas son tus opciones Christopher, fueron tus acciones las que te llevaron a esto"

"Bien Leo" dijo Chris con enojo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, cuando sintió una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

"es papá Christopher"

"adiós papá" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, Leo prefirió darle un poco de espacio.

Chris estaba un poco molesto, pues la situación con su padre era cada vez más tensa, por una parte el quería estar con Leo, pero por otra quería recuperar sus poderes y descubrir quien había convertido en malo a Wyatt, para regresar al futuro estaba tan confundido que se fue a su habitación a llorar.

Leo después de observar la mirada de tristeza de su hijo decidió subirle el amino así que lo fue a buscar a su habitación y lo que oyó al llegar le sorprendió, así que sin siquiera tocar la puerta se apresuro a consolar a su pequeño.

"Chiquito todo estará bien, papi te venia a invitar a cazar demonios" dijo mientras abrasaba a su hijo y le acariciaba la espalda.

"no quiero ir papá" sollozo, mientras se despegaba de Leo pues el dolor que le causaba el decepcionar a su padre lo hacía alejarse de él.

"pensaba devolverte tus alas mientras cazáramos" dijo impidiendo que su hijo se aparatara.

Los ojos de Chris brillaron en lágrimas cuando escucho los planes de su padre y una parte de felicidad regreso a él "¿de verdad lo harías papá?".

"jamás te dejaría ir a cazar demonios sin todos tus poderes" y tocándole la nariz "eso no quiere decir que el castigo se levanta"

"¿eso qué significa?" pregunto Chris con temor de que su padre le aplicara el otro castigo y por eso le daba sus poderes.

"significa solo eso, mientras estés de caza tienes todos tus poderes… eso no quiere decir que te permitiere cazar todo el tiempo, pero si lo haces en forma responsable puedes todos los días, pero no más de tres horas diarias y sin exponerse al peligro innecesariamente, y preferentemente conmigo o alguna de tus tías y siempre avisar donde iras y qué demonios cazaras para tener un plan de respaldo"

Chris pensó por algunos segundos y entendió que era mejor tener sus poderes un rato que el no tenerlos, las reglas de Leo le parecían algo exageradas pues él no era un niño que necesitaba ser cuidado las 24 horas del día, sin embargo accedió al trato

"Bien papá hare todo lo que me pidas"

Leo le seco la carita a su hijo y le dijo

"y bueno campeón listo o prefieres quedarte un ratito con tu padre"

"dame 5 minutos a solas por favor papá" contesto Chris pues quería calmarse lo suficientemente para ir a pelear con los demonios

"seguro, pero llámame si me necesitas" dijo entregándole una sonrisa.

Chris asintió con la cabeza mientras lo veía salir, luego se levanto y camino durante unos minutos, se miro al espejo para darse seguridad a él mismo.

"vamos Chris tu puedes hacerlo", después fue con Leo

"estoy listo papi, vámonos"

Leo observo a su no tan pequeño hijo y sabía que tenía que darle un poco de espacio aun que le aterraba.

"Vamos o prefieres ir solo"

"está bien papá llévame"

Leo no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar esa respuesta de su hijo.

"Bueno tus poderes" dijo tocándole el hombro a su hijo "tu conduces"

Chris rodo los ojos y luego abrazo a Leo para orbitar juntos al infierno, cuando llegaron ahí Chris se aferro a Leo.

"gracias papá, te quiero"

"y yo a ti pequeño" dijo conteniendo las lagrimas que se le formaban por la emoción. "¿quieres que me esconda?"

"no papá quédate te necesito, no me dejes"

"nunca tesoro, pero creo que por hoy solo deberíamos hacer un reconocimiento" Leo podía ver que su hijo aun no superaba el ataque que casi le cuesta la vida.

La cara de Chris se desencanto en un segundo.

"lo sabia nunca me dejas hacer nada Papá, por favor matemos a esas cosas"

"tengo miedo" dijo Leo pues sabía que su hijo jamás lo reconocería y después de observar el comportamiento de Chris no estaba muy seguro que su hijo estuviera en condiciones de cazar.

"solo uno papá, seré cuidadoso lo prometo por favor déjame hacerlo"

"No se trata de uno, dos o más, si te sientes preparado entonces hagámoslo" dijo Leo cubriéndose con el manto de invisibilidad "estaré a tu lado hijo"

"lo estoy" respondió Chris con firmeza mientras orbitaba a otra parte de infierno, ahí estaban algunos demonios a los cuales destrozo fácilmente, "los viste papá, puedo hacerlo"

"nunca lo he dudado ¿ahora quieres mas o nos vamos al P3 a celebrar?" si Leo se estaba esforzando en hacer comprender a Chris que entendía que ya era un niño grande y que no intentaba controlarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño sino que su única intención era mantenerlo a salvo.

"¿estás hablando enserio? vamos al P3 por favor" dijo Chris con emoción pues llevaba meses sin pisar el lugar

"jaja jamás creí que prefirieras ir al P3 que cazar demonios" dijo orbitando a su hijo.

Cuando llegaron al P3 Chris respondió "¿es una broma verdad? amo este lugar más que a ningún otro en el mundo"

"creí que el puente era tu lugar favorito" dijo mientras se sentaba en el bar

"no en realidad solo me gusta ir ahí para pensar en cosas" dijo Chris mientras ordenaba una bebida.

Leo ordeno una cerveza.

"por tu vuelta" dijo sonriendo orgulloso que su hijo hubiese superado el trauma.

"gracias, nunca lo hubiera hecho sin ti" respondió Chris con una enorme sonrisa.

Chris se fue a bailar con algunas chicas durante un rato, mientras que Leo se ponía al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días en el bar y no evitaba el hecho de observar como su pequeño disfrutaba, de repente escucho gritos a lo lejos

"No sabía que ella era tu novia" grito Chris a un tipo borracho.

Leo no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando vio a su hijo lanzándole un combo al borracho.

"CHRISTOPHER"

"bastardo, eso es para que no te metas conmigo" dijo Chris dándole un segundo golpe al sujeto.

Leo junto al guardia del P3 terminaron la pelea separando a los chicos, una vez que habían expulsado al sujeto Leo tomo a Chris de un brazo y lo arrastró a la oficina de Piper, después de cerrar la puerta agarro a Chris de una oreja y le dio tres palmadas muy fuertes.

"Nos vamos casa"

"hay papá duele" grito Chris al sentir la fuerza de la mano de Leo en su oreja, "no quiero ir a casa"

"no fue una pregunta" dándole tres palmadas mas, Leo comenzó a abrir la puerta y arrastro a Chris de la oreja.

"hay papá, me duele por favor suéltame" grito Chris ante la preocupación de que alguien viera que era tratado como un niño.

"Camina Christopher si no quieres que te lleve a punta de palmadas hasta el callejón" lugar donde por fin podría orbitar a Chris a la escuela de magia, todo esto sin soltar la oreja de su muchacho.

"no papá no" Chris camino rápidamente en lo que parecía ser el momento más vergonzoso de su vida,

Leo ni se inmuto ante la vergüenza de su hijo, estaba seguro que a su hijo le serviría, de esa manera estaba seguro que su hijo jamás volvería a pelear en un bar, así que se abrió paso por el medio del bar con su hijo bien tomado de la oreja derecha.

"Bill nos vamos a casa" dijo despidiéndose el barman.

"¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto papá?, ahora todos se reirán de mi"

"¿cómo pudiste iniciar un pelea?, cuando llegamos a la escuela tendrás unas duras palmadas" Leo no estaba dispuesto a decirle aun a Chris que les había lanzado polvo de menoría al momento de despedirse de Bill.

"no papá no palmadas no" grito Chris horrorizado

"o si muchacho, palmadas si, o que creías que te permitiría salirte con la tuya después de todo esto" dijo orbitándolo a la escuela.

Cuando llegaron Chris comenzó a patalear.

"pero no hice nada"

Leo por fin soltó la oreja de Chris.

"quiero que te quedes en la esquina y medites tu comportamiento."

"no lo hare ya no soy un niño" contesto Chris mientras masajeaba su oreja.

Leo le tomo la otra oreja su hijo y lo llevo a punta de palmadas al rincón.

"hay papá déjame"

"en el rincón tienes que estar en silencio ya lo sabes" dijo dándole la ultima palmada.

Chris asintió de mala gana y se limito a mirar a la pared, en su interior sintió miedo por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Leo después de ir a ver a Piper y a Wyatt y conversar con su mujer sobre el castigo que le daría a su hijo, Piper estuvo de acuerdo en que no podían dejar a Chris sin castigo por la pelea, así que después de veintidós minutos fue a la habitación de su hijo.

"Christopher ven aquí" dijo apuntando la cama de Chris y dejo el cepillo al lado de donde se sentaría su hijo.

Chris volteo y al observar el cepillo comenzó a temblar pues si la mano de Leo le dolería esa cosa sería mucho más dura, camino muy despacio y se paro enfrente de Leo "papá por favor"

"quiero saber que meditaste y de eso depende que usemos el cepillo"

"papá lo lamento, no fue mi culpa el otro tipo empezó todo"

"si eso fue lo que meditaste creo que definitivamente tendremos que usarlo, ahora pantalones abajo" ordeno Leo

"papá perdóname se que hice mal no debí golpearlo, por favor papi" dijo Chris mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

A Leo se le partía el alma ver a su hijo sufrir así pero por otro lado no podía permitir que su hijo se fuera directamente a los golpes, esta era exactamente la misma reacción que Chris había tenido al golpearlo, y eso le estaba preocupando, entre la facilidad de Chris a irse a las manos y su fascinación por cazar demonios, tal vez era la forma en que su hijo estaba acostumbrado a liberar todas sus frustraciones y preocupaciones.

Pero él no podía sancionar a su hijo mientras estaba en esas condiciones así que simplemente abrazo a su muchacho.

"háblame Chris, porque golpeaste a ese chico" dijo con dulzura.

Chris comenzó a llorar pues algo en su interior se rompió con el abrazo de Leo entonces comenzó a sollozar.

"el me molesto papá, dijo que yo era malo y no lo soy, por eso le pegue"

"tranquilo chiquito" dijo acariciándole la espalda para consolar a su hijo.

"lo lamento papá, pero estaba tan enojado y no pude contenerme"

"es por eso, que tendré que castigarte, pues tienes que aprender a controlar tu enojo de una mejor manera, no puedes ir directamente a los golpes" después tomo la cara de su hijo e hiso que lo mirara a los ojos "¿estás listo?"

"papá por favor no me castigues, aprenderé a comportarme pero por favor no lo hagas" lloro Chris

"hijo es mi deber como tu padre hacerlo, se que ahora no lo entiendes pero es por tu bien" dijo tomando a su hijo de la mano y haciéndolo caminar hasta su cama.

Chris comenzó a derramar lágrimas pues realmente no quería ser castigado

"papi" lloriqueo.

"Vamos tesoro acabemos con esto" dijo desabrochándole el pantalón y bajándoselo hasta las rodillas.

¿Lo harás con el cepillo? pregunto entre lagrimas

"no mi tesoro, pero si hay una próxima vez ocupare el cepillo" dijo acomodando a su hijo sobre sus rodillas.

Chris temblaba del miedo, pero no opuso resistencia, cuando estuvo en su posición comenzó a llorar un poco mas.

Leo dio vuelta a su hijo y lo dejo sentado sobre sus rodillas, y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"quiero que respires y te tranquilices tesoro, sabes que va a doler un poco y todo estará arreglado" después de darle un beso en la frente "que pasa cariño, porque tienes tanto miedo"

"no quiero esto papá me dolerá y no quiero sentir eso"

"sabes qué hiciste mal, también sabes que te va a doler pero tesoro sabes también que el dolor no durara mucho pero si la enseñanza y la próxima vez lo pensaras dos veces, tú me avisas cuando estés listo" dijo sin querer presionar a su hijo.

Una parte de Chris quería quedarse muda, pero su padre tenía razón y pensó que lo mejor era acabar rápidamente

"creo que lo estoy" susurro

"toma una respiración profunda" dijo Leo mientras ayudaba a Chris a ponerse de pie.

Chris respiro fuertemente y se coloco sobre las rodillas de Leo mientras seguía respirando.

SWAT

Chris apretó los dientes para no gritar

SWAT, SWAT

"ay"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Chris cubrió su rostro con sus manos para intentar ahogar sus sollozos

Leo le bajo la ropa interior y lo azoto con más fuerza.

SWAT

"papá por favor" suplico Chris al sentir su trasero desprotegido a la mano de su padre.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"por favor ¿qué? hijo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"papi por favor para" rogo Chris

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¿porque estas siendo castigado? Chris"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"por qué le pegue a un tipo" sollozo Chris

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"y eso es incorrecto, debes aprender a solucionar conversando y no yéndote a los golpes"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"entonces por qué me estas pegando en lugar de hablarlo conmigo" grito Chris al no entender la situación

Leo detuvo el castigo, sabía que esta pregunta finalmente llegaría, y acomodo a su hijo en su regazo e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Hijo hay distintas formas de pegar, tu golpeaste a un chico, es una agresión y eso no se hace, recuerdas cuando volvimos del Valhalla y yo te agredí, eso estuvo muy mal y me arrepentiré eternamente, pero si hubiese sabido que eras mi hijo jamás te habría tratado de esa manera sino que te abría puesto sobre mis rodillas y te hubiese dado nalgadas hasta que mejoras tu comportamiento y creo que en esas dos situaciones puedes ver clara mente la diferencia, una es forma es para agredir a alguien y la otra es para sancionar y enseñar una lección principalmente de un padre a su hijo, porque quieres un futuro mejor para ellos."

"pero yo le estaba enseñando una lección a ese sujeto papá y porque no me enseñas hablando en lugar de castigarme" sollozo Chris mientras abrazaba a Leo para sacar provecho de la situación

"no Christopher estabas agrediendo al sujeto y estas aprovechando de que el no estaba en condiciones de defenderse y ahora estas tratando de manipularme hijo, así que si ya comprendiste la diferencia terminemos con el castigo para que me puedas decir que lección aprendiste" dijo Leo poniendo a su hijo boca abajo sobre sus rodillas.

"papi por favor no sigas" murmuro Chris ante la sorpresa de volver a su posición inicial.

SWAT

"no hemos terminado aun"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"dime porque está mal lo que hiciste"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"por que según tu el sujeto no podía defenderse y yo aproveche para golpearlo" respondió Chris

"porqué estaba tan borracho que apenas se sostenía en pie, mucho menos podría defenderse"

"pero él me insulto primero" replico Chris

"y tu pudiste irte, no necesitabas seguir con él, estabas pasando un buen momento y mira como termino solo por ponerte a pelear"

"lo siento papá" dijo Chris mientras trataba de ahogar su llanto.

"¿cómo actuaras si hay una próxima vez?"

"no lo volveré a hacer papá, hablare con la gente no más golpes, lo prometo seré bueno" lloriqueo Chris

"siempre eres bueno chiquito" dijo Leo acomodándole con cuidado la ropa, abrazando a su hijo.

Chris se abalanzo sobre Leo y comenzó a llorar y a dejar ver sus sentimientos de culpa

"papá perdóname, perdóname yo no quería hacerlo" lloro con desesperación.

"chiquito mírame" tomando a Chris de la barbilla lo obligo a mirarlo "no hay nada que perdona la próxima vez lo harás mejor, nada mas ok" dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

"lo hare lo prometo" respondió Chris con entusiasmo, "te amo papi"

"y yo a ti mi bebito, ahora a la cama" ordeno Leo al ver la hora.

"aún es temprano papá" dijo Chris mientras se limpiaba la cara con su manga

"creo de es tarde si mañana nos levantaremos temprano para ir de caza ¿o quieres tomarte el día libre?"

"Mañana me tomare el día"

"bueno tesoro, quieres comer algo, podemos ver una película junto a mamá"

"mejor mañana, me duele el trasero y quisiera descansar" respondió cabizbajo Chris

"por sus acciones no más le duele el trasero joven, ahora a despedirse de su madre y a la cama" dijo Leo dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo.

Chris asintió a regañadientes y fue a darle un beso de buenas noches a Piper, ella no lo regaño pues al notar las muecas que Chris hacia entendía que Leo lo había castigado muy bien por los dos, luego Chris fue a su habitación para dormir y se encontró con Leo preparándole la cama

"yo puedo hacerlo papá, no es necesario"

"sé que puedes Chris pero deja a tu padre mimarte un poco" dijo sonriéndole.

"gracias, pero hay una cosa que quiero"

"dime"

"Mas bien no quiero quedarme solo, aun tengo pesadillas papi"

"quieres que me quede aquí o quieres ir a mi pieza tesoro"

"mejor me voy al tuyo, me gusta más tu cama" respondió Chris mientras corría al cuarto de Leo.

"como quieras saltamontes" dijo Leo siguiendo a su hijo.

Cuando Chris llego a la habitación, se sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado pues no quería sentir el dolor en su trasero, unos segundos después vio entrar a Leo

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" pregunto burlonamente.

"Por qué soy un anciano"

"eso pensé"

"insolente" dijo Leo revolviéndole el cabello

"lo aprendí de ti papá" dijo sarcásticamente Chris

"ese es mi muñeco, ya córrete" dijo Leo para Chris se acostar en el medio.

"ya voy" respondió Chris a regañadientes mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Una vez que Chris estuvo acostado Leo contemplo a su hijo.

"Hijo te dejare los poderes para que estés más seguro, pero sigues castigado para usarlos es solo por seguridad"

"gracias papá, prometo no usarlos para otra cosa" respondió amablemente Chris.

"por el bien de tu trasero" intervino Piper

"lo sé mamá lo sé" respondió Chris mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

"Buenas noches maní" dijo Piper dándole un beso en la cabeza ya que Chris estaba convenientemente acostado sobre su estomago.

"buenas noches mamá"

Leo aprovechó de ir a despedirse de Wyatt quien dormía plácidamente, luego se despidió de su mujer y por último de su pequeño tesoro y apago la luz.


	5. Chapter 5

Mas tarde esa noche Chris se despierta con mucha sed y sin hacer ruido sale de la habitación de sus padres para buscar un vaso con agua, sintió ruidos y decidió investigar de donde provenían, su sorpresa fue el ver a Gideon hablando con un espejo en el que estaba el mismo diciendo otras frases acerca de Wyatt.

Chris estaba tan somnoliento que no entendía bien lo que Gideon estaba diciendo pero le resulto muy sospechoso y decidió que lo mejor era vigilarlo la siguiente noche, entonces regreso a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Chris fingió no saber nada y decidió no decirles a sus padres sus sospechas hasta que estuviera seguro.

Leo despertó a Chris una vez que Piper tenía listo el desayuno.

"Bueno Chris, tu padre comento que te tomaras el día"

"si mamá creo que me ayudara a recobrar energía"

"creo que es buena idea te parece que vallamos de paso a algún sitio todos juntos"

"claro"

"Donde vamos hijo" dijo Leo con Wyatt en sus brazos.

"decidan ustedes"

"podemos ir al museo" dijo Piper

"no el museo ya no me gusta, podríamos ir a comer o simplemente a ver una película" rogo Chris

"vamos al parque, podemos jugar un partido de básquet mientras Piper juega con Wyatt y después hacemos un picnic" dijo Leo

"está bien, hace mucho que no paso tanto tiempo con ustedes" respondió Chris.

"bueno preparare la canasta" dijo Piper.

"Bueno hijo ve a vestirte" Leo

Chris asintió con pereza y regreso a cambiarse a su cuarto, para cuando se reencontró con Leo se encontraba totalmente listo para irse

El día estuvo genial Leo y Chris jugaron un uno contra que al final quedo en empate, Wyatt se divirtió jugando con tierra y Piper contemplaba feliz a sus chicos divertirse hizo una nota mental pasar al menos un día a la semana haciendo cosas normales y disfrutando en familia.

Después de la cena Leo envió a la cama Chris y Wyatt y ellos decidieron salir a disfrutar la noche.

Cuando Chris se aseguro que sus padres lo habían dejado solo con su hermano, decidió salir a investigar lo que Gideon estaba tramando, siguió al hombre durante un par de minutos hasta que volvió a verlo frente al espejo hablando con el mismo, solo que esta vez había escuchado claramente el plan de Gideon para deshacerse de Wyatt y decidió confrontarlo.

"¿creíste que no te descubriría?" pregunto Chris con enojo y rabia al ver al causante principal de que su vida se arruinara

"que haces aquí mocoso" Gruño Gideon al verse descubierto.

"comprobando mis sospechas, eres un maldito Gideon ¿cómo puedes pensar en destruir a mi hermano?"

"estoy salvando tu futuro pequeño mocoso desagradecido" dijo mientras lo lazo con furia contra la pared.

Chris se lastima el brazo con el impacto pero se levanta y utiliza sus poderes para regresarle el golpe a Gideon quien sale disparada al otro lado de la habitación.

"no voy a dejar que hagas esto" grito Chris

"es una lástima yo quería que vivieras" dijo comenzando ahogar a Chris por telequinesis.

Chris alcanzo a romper el control de Gideon con su propia telequinesis pero su brazo no resistió mas, estaba muy herido tanto que cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritarle a su papá.

""papá, ayúdame"

Leo al sentir a su hijo en peligro orbito de inmediato, y escucho decir a Gideon mientras ahorcaba a su hijo.

"Creí que eras mas inteligente, creí que anoche habías decidido que era mejor dejarlo así, pero veo que ahora no tendré mas remedio que matarte junto a tu hermano, espero que entiendas que es por un bien mayor"

En ese momento Leo ni siquiera pestaño con una mano dijo Chris y orbito a su pequeño a otro extremo de la habitación y luego descargo su energía contra Gideon y no paró hasta que desapareció hecho polvo.

Chris sentía su brazo completamente destrozado pero el ver a su padre a si de molesto le hizo sentir pánico

"papá" grito con desesperación

"estas bien bebe estas a salvo" dijo corriendo hacia su hijo y comenzó a curarle el brazo de inmediato.

"era él papá, él era quien estaba tras Wyatt" balbuceo Chris con lagrimas de dolor.

"ya paso chiquito salvaste el futuro" dijo cuando finalmente termino de sanar a su hijo.

"no estoy seguro papá, llevo días siguiéndolo y no sé que planeaba" respondió Chris mientras se abrazaba a su padre.

"Christopher se acabo, salvaste el futuro" dijo meciendo a su hijo quien estaba colapsando por haber completado su misión.

Chris lloro nuevamente pero esta vez de felicidad pues su vida estaba prácticamente arreglada,

"papá te amo y siempre lo hare pase lo que pase con el futuro"

"siempre te amare hijito y me ocupare que en tu futuro lo sepas día a día"

"y es por eso que debo regresar lo más pronto que pueda, ahora que cambie las cosas podría afectar mi presencia aquí" susurro el chico

"esta noche te llevare al futuro y me asegurare que todo este bien"

"voy a echarte de menos papi"

"no hijo, estaré contigo, en cambio yo tendré que acostumbrarme a tenerte solo de pequeño"

"espero que me cuides bien" respondió Chris con sarcasmo.

Leo le seco las lágrimas y le dijo.

"Te cuidare como el tesoro más importante de mi vida, porque eso eres, Christopher Perry Halliwell, así que no dudes ni por un según segundo que te cuidare muy bien, ahora hijo necesito que me expliques eso de que estuviste siguiendo a Gideon por días"

"yo lo había visto varias veces platicando con un espejo pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, entonces lo estuve siguiendo pero fue hasta hace un rato cuando menciono el deshacerse de Wyatt de comprendí todo" explico.

"Christopher que hemos estado tratando de hacer todo este tiempo, debiste venir a mí, no hacer esto solo"

"es que no estaba seguro de que fuera Gideon y tú estabas tan feliz con mamá y Wyatt que no quise distraerte con algo que parecía improbable"

"no me vengas con eso Christopher ambos sabemos que es mentira, pudiste haber muerto por tu imprudencia y por querer hacer las cosas por ti solo, por lo mismo lamento tener que castigarte en tu ultimo día aquí, pero mi trabajo como padre es asegurarme que estés a salvo hasta de ti mismo." Dijo Leo poniendo de pie a su hijo y comenzó a conducírselo a su habitación.

Chris comenzó a protestar inmediatamente

"pero papá yo no quería que esto pasara, no te estoy mintiendo por favor créeme"

"pudiste haber muerto hijo y creo que sabes que cada vez que expongas tu vida recibirás nalgadas, ahora y en el futuro." Dijo sin dejarse manipular por su hijo.

"papá, no puedes hacerme esto acabo de salvar el futuro, no merezco ser castigado" pataleo Chris.

"no te voy a castigar por haber salvado el futuro, te voy a castigar por que casi no tienes futuro porque casi logras hacer que te maten" dijo Leo poniendo a Chris sobre sus rodillas.

"no es justo papá" dijo Chris mientras comenzaba a patalear

"que no es justo Christopher que tenga que ver a mi hijo prácticamente morir en mis brazos solo porque él no es capaz de trabajar en equipo" Dijo Leo dándole una fuere palmada en el trasero.

"HAAAAaaaaaaa, papá por favor no quise que pasara esto"

"es por eso que estamos aquí hijo porque nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos" dijo dándole dos palmadas mas.

"maldita sea papá, lo pensé mucho por eso lo confronte yo solo" grito con enojo el chico.

Leo le bajo el pantalón y le pego con más fuerza.

"Peor aun Christopher, creí que estaba claro que no estás solo en esta cruzada para salvar a tu hermano"

Al sentirse descubierto y desprotegido de las duras palmadas de su padre Chris lloriqueo

"lo siento, papi no quise mentirte"

"pero lo hiciste, necesito poder confiar en ti Chris" dijo dándole tres palmadas.

"puedes hacerlo papá, por favor seré bueno solo para" rogo

"¿puedo?" dijo dándole dos palmadas mas.

"si papi, puedes hacerlo te prometo decirte todo" grito Chris no tanto por el dolor más bien por el temor de que alguien los viera.

"no necesitas decirme todo hijo, pero si lo que es importante, para mantenerte a salvo y a la familia" dijo dándole cinco palmadas mas.

"hay, lo hare papi lo hare lo prometo"

"no más secretos hijo" dijo dándole las tres palmadas finales

Chris solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que había derramado.

Leo le subió el pantalón a su hijo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"por favor hijito no te metas en más problemas por el resto del día, no quiero tener que castigarte nuevamente". Dijo limpiándole los ojos a su hijo.

"seré bueno papi... creo que iré a preparar mis cosas para regresar a casa" contesto Chris mientras se alejaba de Leo

"No tu no vas a ninguna parte, te quedaras con tu padre regaloneando" dijo abrazando a su hijo.

"Solo un rato papá, de verdad quiero estar listo para irme" susurro Chris, en el fondo sentía nostalgia por dejar a su papá e irse a un lugar donde no sabría si Leo estaría con él.

"Hey estaré esperándote chiquito no te preocupes" dijo Leo quien podría saber perfectamente cuál era el miedo de su hijo.

"¿cómo puedes estar seguro?, ¿qué tal y estás muerto?" exclamo Chris comenzando a llorar de miedo por el futuro

"me cuidare por ti, hijo iré contigo, si hay algún problema regresaremos y lo solucionaremos"

"no quiero perderte papá, te amo demasiado para hacerlo" dijo Chris mientras se aferraba a su padre en un abrazo.

"no lo harás hijo, sabes vendré a buscarte, ok esta noche" dijo secándole las lagrimas que le volvían a brotar a su hijo.

"bueno, hagamos algo divertido quiero recordar mi último día aquí" dijo Chris con una gran sonrisa.

"Lo que quieras hijo, te lo has ganado" dijo Leo.

"puedes llevarme al P3, quiero despedirme del lugar"

"Sin meterse en peleas" dijo Leo levantando una ceja.

"lo prometo"

"vamos campeón" dijo orbitando junto a su hijo.

Cuando llegaron al P3, Chris se despego de Leo

"gracias papá" le dijo mientras corría a la barra por una bebida.

Después de un rato juntos decidieron volver a la mansión para poder despedirse de su madre y sus tías y jugar con su pequeño hermano mayor, Chris no dejaba de sonreír al pensar como molestaría a Wyatt por las cosas que hacía de bebe.

Al llegar la noche Leo cumplió con su palabra y se presento a la mansión junto a Piper y a Wyatt a buscar a su hijo.

"Bueno hijo es hora de volver a casa" dijo mientras abrazaba a su tesoro más sagrado luego se unió Piper y Wyatt y desaparecieron en orbitas que los llevaron devuelta a casa.


End file.
